


The Tiger and the Hawk

by Imasuckerforships



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Becoming Badass, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Crushes, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealousy, Making Demetri less annoying, Making Out, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Myagi do, References to Depression, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, anger issues, envy - Freeform, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Crysta had known Demetri and Eli since they where children. Her favourite time of the day is when she hangs with them. But when a new kid named Miguel Diaz shows up, Karate and drama follows.
Relationships: Aisha Robinson & Tory, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory
Comments: 45
Kudos: 28





	1. Warm cookies

Crysta was a fighter. She was always fighting. Fighting her own mind. Fighting for everything. She envied goody two shoes Samantha for her rich and wealthy family. She hadn't had that luxury growing up. She didnt have much apart from her two best friends.  
Eli was the first one. She lived next door to him. Her mother had created his mother and forced them to play. Elis mum was awesome. She made the best chocolate chip cookies in the world.  
Crysta being only 7 years old asked him about his lip. Stupid. She didnt know then about how much it hurt him.  
He smiled meekly. "I was fighting Lizard and doctor octogon, my mate spider man wipped me with his web. Thats how I got it."  
Crysta shrugged, being the naive child she was believed him.  
She started staying round there for nights, it was starting to become a regular thing. Her mother often let her have sleepovers whilst she brought a new friend home. Her friends where ok, made her breakfast or lunch when she arrived back home.  
One night Eli had his best friend Demetri around. Demetri was into the hobbit, and Harry Potter. He was ok. Annoying sometimes but she let it slide. Soon she had gotten used to hanging with her friends.

They all went to the same high school.  
Crysta, a growing 17 year old, Eli, growing up but shy as always, Demetri having a bag full of books, and a locker full of comic books. She smiled to herself. Her friends would never change.  
It was the last day of the summer holidays. She waved to them and Eli waved sheepishly back. She walked over, wearing her normal clothes, a pair of black jeans, grey jumper, a chocker on her neck, her brown hair let down over her shoulders, her black boots laces tied. Eli was wearing a jumper, jeans and his scruffy sandy hair in his normal hair style. Demetri was wearing a t-shirt, and a longer sleeved, buttoned shirt over it, his jeans a little baggy, his trainers worn in. "Hi. hey?", She asked, them both. Demetri met her gaze, he was giving her the look. the look was a thing they had, when it came to Eli they both cared tremendously. When Eli was upset Demetri would give her a look.  
Eli shrugged, his blue eyes darting around the mall, his hand over his lip. "There talking about my lip.", ah.. His lip was a subject for him. Some days he'd be fine, others he wouldn't go to school. Crysta always checked up on him, making sure he was ok.  
She smiled and brought his hand down, "Who cares? Its not even noticeable. we're in a mall. Demetris harry potter t-shirt is.", she rubbed his knuckle, he smiled a little. He never laughed in public, only when it was all three of them alone at his house, watching Harry Potter for the 6 billionth time.  
Demetri rolled his eyes, "Ha ha. Real funny crystal.You won't be laughing when I kill you in COD tonight."  
That was her nickname with her mates, crystal.  
She almost pushed his shoulder but stopped as she saw Samantha, and Aisha. She wasn't close to Sam, (Not that she wanted to be with the rich bitch) she knew Aisha from science though.  
Aisha waved. Dressed in summer clothes, so was sam. she didnt look as though she wanted to be there, almost like she was forced to sped the last day of summer with Aisha. "Hey Aisha. New term tomorrow. I hope you'll be sat next to me again."  
Aisha nodded, her brown curls moving with her head.  
"Me to. You really know your elements. I was telling Sammy about how you could name any element from the periodic table and you'd know it."  
Samantha was looking around for her other friends, that's what Aisha would say when she asked her why Sam wasn't hanging with her that much anymore. Sam probably invited the so she could ditch Aisha. Crysta smiled sheepishly she wasn't used to compliments.  
"I-I guess."  
Eli smiled, "Yeah crystal. Tell me what Fe is."  
"Iron."  
Eli smiled and she almost snarled as she saw two familiar faces.  
Yasmine, and moon. They arrived quick, both of there bikini ready boys in bikinis with shorts on hair flowing it was enough to make her more than self doubtful about her body. Demetri smiled to them, watching them from afar. His eyes checking her out. Yasmine walked up to her. Her face screwed up in disgust.  
"Nice to see you freaks. How are you mistakes? Last day of summer. I bet you didnt even take that jumper of Emo. I bet they haven't even kissed anyone."  
Eli stared at the floor, his hand over his lip. Crysta snarled.  
"Leave them alone. Don't you have your make up to do?", she snapped, they could mean to her, she'll just go home and cry but Eli was a step to far. Eli was in a special place in her heart. She hated seeing him upset.  
Yasmine laughed, "Aw.. She's trying to protect her boyfriend."  
Moon looked sheepish, she didn't really like it when Yasmine was mean, Crysta could tell.  
"Hes not my boyfriend.", She snapped and her fists coiled at her side.  
Yasmine shrugged. "Whatever, hes never going to get a girlfriend looking like that. Not even Emo would go out with him."  
Eli looked distraught now, he had enough bullys as it was, he didn't need another one.  
Crysta grabbed her hambug and threw it across the mall, rage coursing through her. She heard a few people gasp. What could the pathetic bitch do? Insult her some more?!  
Eli stood mouth open. Yasmine almost sobbed, running to her yogurt covered bag. oops.. She stood up her eyes filled with rage.  
"You.. You just threw my new Gucci bag. That costed more than your house!"  
Crysta realised what she had done, she was going to be in trouble now.  
As if on time, Kyler and his idiots, walked in. Yasmine wailing about her bag. Yasmine probably invited him. this is not what Crysta wanted, all she wanted to do was hang out with her best friends before school started. But it already seemed it had. "Who did this?"  
"Emo girl."  
Crysta was lost for words as Kyler walked over. The only thing he did was beatings. He wouldn't?  
"Emo bitch and Lip. The dynamic duo."  
Eli was staring up at him now, his blue eyes filled with fear.  
Kylers lips curled into a smirk.  
'I don't hurt girls. But she's asking for death anyway.", he turned to Crysta her eyes filling with millions of things Kyler could do.  
Demetri was submissive, he was standing holding his football.. A minion walked it out of his hand.  
Kylers hand ran through her hair. His face leaning in closer.  
"So I'd do.. More."  
Samantha cleared her throat. "Babe I was looking for you. I didnt think you where coming.. What are you doing?"  
Kyler grinned and hugged her. She yelped in surprise. "This isn't over.", he whispered and pulled of.  
"I was giving her a hug for being 1 months clean."  
Samantha nodded, it was common knowledge of her self harm. Crystas mother left for days on end, drank a lot, she didn't care.  
"That's good Crysta. Getting better."  
Crysta almost scoffed, her recent ones wrapped up in bandages under her gloves.  
Sam dragged the bully of to the popular kids and left it at that.

The rest of what was supposed to be the last day before school started felt of. Crystal just couldn't wait to get back to Elis house. Eli cracked his front door open. his mother smiling, fresh cookies already baked. Crysta grabbed one. Nibbling on it as she got herself comfy. Crysta knew Elis mum suspected they were dating, she paid no mind to it, even if a small bit of her wanted him to be her boyfriend.  
Eli switched on the tv. Crysta was snuggled as a baby under those covers with him. not even caring if she was boiling hot. Demetri would be around in 40 minutes, he always was late because he gets the new copy of a comic book after school or even on normal days. and they where in the mall, so they told him they'd catch him later. The tv was showing some crappy drama garbage, Crysta and Eli hated them with a passion. Rom-coms where there poison though.  
"Crysta?", She heard his peep, he mumbled when it was something personal, "I'm sorry, I let him close. I know you don't like people in your personal bubble,"  
She hummed and watched as his eyes flickered between her and the tv.  
"That's true Eli. I was just sick of them being mean to you because of your lip."  
He shrugged acting like it didn't effect him, Crysta remembered the times he would cry in her arms when they were younger.  
"Eli, they cant just do that. There wrong and you know it."  
He smiled, and handed you a warm cookie. the smell made her mouth water. "Maybe. But they weren't wrong about your arms. Show me them please."  
Crysta only trusted Eli. Demetri was close but he always fretted and tried to shove loads of programmes, websites, etc into her face. Her mother didnt care, passed out most days.  
"Eli..", she said, hiding her mouth the same way he does. It happened only around him. She could feel her cheeks flush at the attention he was giving her.  
"Crystal. I'm your best friend. show me."  
She bit her lip, he was pulling the best friend card now.  
Crysta took of her jumper, her black fingerless gloves over both of her arms. She slipped them both of. Only her left arm was covered in badly done bandages.  
Eli looked concentrated, his eyes piercing, he unwrapped them gently. It always made her heart beat out of her chest as he did it. His hands gently skimming her skin. She had a crush on him plain and simple.  
He threw the bandages in a bin and grabbed some new ones, inside his cabinet draw.  
He examined her arm, "These are fresh."  
She nodded, she always felt guilty aswell, like this was another thing he had to worry about.  
He tied the bandages around and she slipped her gloves on.  
"Crysta. I know ive told you this but you could do one wrong thing and die. Please.. Call me when it hits again?"  
She nodded, she never did. But Eli could tell when she had and hadn't cut herself anyway.  
He smiled, his lips pulling up, his blue eyes crinkling.  
"Good. Lets watch 13 candles. Demetri hates it.", he said and she giggled like a menace, Eli grinned and the film started.  
He climbed back under the covers. A plate of fresh cookies on the cabinet draw.  
He handed her the plate, she took one and they stayed under the same covers.  
It was always like this. Sure 17 year olds together in the same bed was normal.  
The film started. Crysta looked over to Eli, he was himself. Not the nervous kid he was in public. His smile so big you almost couldn't see his scar.


	2. Miguel Diaz

It was at lunch a kid came to there table. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, braces. Equidorian. A food tray in his hand. "Mind if I sit here?", he asked to Demetri, by the sly smile on Elis lips Crysta could tell he was going to joke around. "Sorry.. Its really blowing up right now-", Crysta noticed Elis small smile, "You may have to wait till next semester to get a seat. My boy Eli here is homecoming king aren't you Eli?"  
Eli smiled timidly, and nodded. Crysta sipped from her nesquick.  
The boy sighed, "Ok."  
"He was joking dude.", Crysta said and the boy blinked, he sat down next to Crysta, who was sat next to Eli.  
"I'm Crysta, that's Demetri, and Eli.. Hes a man of few words.", She said and sipped from her nesquick. Finishing the drink.  
"I'm Miguel. I just moved here. Cool gloves."  
Crysta flushed and fiddled with the end of her signature black gloves.  
The popular girls, who Sam had abandoned Aisha for walked through the canteen, Yasmine holding a new bag.  
"Who are they??", Miguel said in a voice that most definitely said he liked one or even all of them.  
"Yasmine. moon. Samantha I don't care if she's the meanest girl in school. I'd kill all of you just for a chance for her to spit in my face.", Demetri said, his gaze staying on Yasmine. Crysta rolled her eyes, she could see why Demetri liked her, nice body, popular.  
"Have you tried talking to them?", Miguel asked.  
Demetris tone was sarcastic, "Sure were real good friends, we meet after school, make out, give each other hand jobs."  
Crysta laughed, and snorted, she shut her mouth and blushed at the sound.  
"So you have?"  
"No.. Im at peace with my depression. no need to be suicidal.", As soon as it left his mouth he shut up. Crysta almost smacked his head into the table for how insulting it was. Eli pinched his mates side, "Not cool dems."  
Migel suddenly stood up and whispered, "Strike first.", before proceeding to embarrass himself infront of everyone. He sat back down in a sulk.  
Crystal poked his arm, "Did warn you dude."

It was the next day, Crystas wearing jeans, a bit to big jumper, and her gloves. It was lunch and they all sat around a table. Eli was barely eating his food. "Eli? Whats... Are you OK?"  
He smiled weakly, and stared back down at his food. "Kyler and his fucking minions sent him some mean messages."  
Crysta gasped, "you didn't tell me."  
Eli scoffed the sound dying in his throat, "How could I? My mum took my phone away. And I had a breakdown. I'm pathetic."  
Crysta grabbed his hand, "Your not pathetic. Trust me."  
Eli smiled and the councillor walked in, holding a microphone.  
Elis smile went away as he stared up at the councillor, his blue eyes turning into ice.  
"Cyber bullying is no laughing matter.."  
Crysta felt bad for him, his mum must've seen the messages and phoned up the school. Embarrassing. But it wouldn't need to happen if he wasn't made fun of etc.  
She looked around the room, not really caring about what she had to say, all of the bullys where on there phones or looking like they couldn't care less.  
Migue; finished his drink, Eli timidly looked up at her. She turned her gaze to Eli, he was getting paler by the second. Yeah. She was going on about him. Eli never cried, the messages must've really got to him. everyone was looking at him, stupid grins that made Crystas anger wrap around her like a snake. Eli was looking around, his blue eyes filled with anxiety, and almost like he felt sorry for himself. People seemed to recognise it was him though. He raised his hand up, looking down at the table. It was like his hand could protect him from the harshness od other people. It wouldn't. Dem looked down, Miguel looked pissed of.  
"You know,", Miguel started, his left arm on the table, "-if your sick of getting bullied my karate dojo is looking for recruits."  
Eli almost looked like he was considering it. Crysta gave it a thought. Was it an all boy karate dojo though?   
"Yeah right.", Demetri started his voice coated in sarcasm, "You hear that Eli? A little karate,", He moved his hands in slicing movements as he said karate, "-training and your gonna kick some major ass.", His brown eyes glinting with mischief. Miguel bristled but came to his Senseis defence, "I'm serious Demetri, alright my Sensei the real deal. I'm sure I could get all of you discounts.", he pointed to all of them. Crysta sat opposite him, next to Dem and Eli to her right. "As enticing as that sounds, I think we'd rather spend our afternoons playing crucible control then getting hit in the face."  
"Sure you would Dem. You just don't wanna get a black eye.", Crysta said to him, he scoffed, "Like you'd want a black eye?"   
Good point. She left it at that.

It was soon the school halloween dance. Crysta had texted Eli she was ready and met him outside of his house. Crysta was wearing a witch costume, so she could keep her black gloves on. Itv was tight and flattered her figure nicely, she put a witch hat on, and black make up. She looked over Elis costume. "Plastic surgeon, aren't you?"  
He nodded, and his hands awkwardly flexed at his side. His blue eyes widened in surprise at her make up. "You got a date?"  
She blinked, stumbling on words. Eli asked her if she had a date.. Does that mean he's asking if she's free for the night? She shook her head, "Really Eli.. Who would go out with me honestly."  
He almost snapped and told her she's amazing and that he would be lucky to have a girl like her. He never liked her talking bad about herself, even if he had a few breakdowns sometimes. He felt angry that she was upset, everyday it seemed. He wanted to help her. There had to be something that could help her. he bit his tongue and held his words in.  
"I dunno. But we should be heading there. Dems is meeting us there. aswell as Miguel."

They met up with Demetri who was dressed up as a necromancer. He was stood by a drinks table. Eli made his way over, Crysta tried to ignore the stares from every guy. She looked different. She didnt like it.. Why did she want to be a slutty witch?  
Demetri smirked, "Nice costume, for a stripper. Do you know the teacher are going to kill you for how short that dress is."  
Crysta blushed and tugged the hem of her dress down, "D-Demetri!"  
"What? Being honest. Every guy in a six mile radius saw your ass."  
Crysta flushed, tipping her hat over her eyes so she couldn't see anyone anymore.  
"jeez dems, I didnt think she was your type."  
Crysta perked up, Miguel.  
"Let me guess, Witch, wizard?''  
"Im a necromancer didnt you see the amulet?", Demetri said and pointed to the fake gem on his chest. "Also.. She is not my type! She's Elis."  
Eli stepped on his foot. Crysta almost giggled.  
"And Elis a doctor?"  
"Plastic surgeon. I fix lips."  
Miguel hummed and Mae his way around pouring himself a drink.  
"Cool."  
Crysta looked at his costume, he was a skeleton, it was a bit tight though, she went and poured herself a drink.  
"So guys. Wanna sign up to Cobra Kai? Its the real deal im telling you."  
"Sure. Like im paying to get my face beaten in.", Demetri said, sarcastically. Crysta looked to Eli who almost looked like he was considering it. Who knows? It might be good.

It seemed after a while, of chatting and laughing that everyone had forgotten about the shortness of her dress. Crysta watched as Sam blew of Aisha, almost like they weren't childhood friends. She swore she would never do tha to any of her friends. Miguel aswell now. "Im going to go talk to her. I'll meet you guys in a second?", She said to Miguel, he nodded but his gaze was on a trio of girls. So was Demetris. Elis was on the drink in his hand, he pulled his mask down and sipped. Crysta smiled at him softly before making her way over to Aisha.  
She waved, Aisha was eating. "hey.. Everything ok?"  
Aisha smiled, weakly, it not really meeting the hurt in her dark brown eyes.  
"No.. Sams brushed me of.. I really thought halloween would fix us you know? But it hasn't. And I don't know. I feel like its my fault.'  
Crysta gasped, "No Aisha,", She touched her arm, "It was the bitch sam. She left you. OK?"  
Aisha shrugged, her eyes looking tired. "This isn't what I wanted it to be like.."  
Crysta smiled, "Listen? I'll give you my phone number and then, its official that were friends ok?"  
Aisha smiled timidly, "Sure."  
Crysta passed her, her phone and watched as the guys left, probably to go to the bathroom. She felt a strong sort of.. Pull at her stomach, her gut. She thanked Aisha and shoved her phone in her bag. She walked to the boys toilets, and waited.  
Eli and Demetri darted out, running. Eli stopped as he saw her. "what's?.."  
"Its Miguel. We're going to find a teacher."  
Crysta face dropped. "what happened?"  
"Kyler and that jumped us."  
Crysta nodded to Eli and he ran down the hallway, zooming like a life depended on it.  
Crysta entered the room through a door, she saw Miguel getting held up, Kyler locking a door.  
"Hey! You leave him alone! We've already got a teacher. You bullys are in trouble.", She didn't know where this confidence had come from. She guessed it was that they where boys, not girls. Girls where worse. Boys used fists. Girls used there voice.  
Kyler stopped and turned.  
"Holy.. Damm.. Its Emo bitch. Damm I bearly recognised you."  
His minions whistled.  
Crysta gulped, "Yeah.. Well.. Let him go. He didn't do anything."  
Kyler grinned.  
"You guys beat him up.. She's mine."  
Crysta didn't like his tone, she found herself walking backwards.  
"Run! Find help Cryt-AGHHHHH!"  
Crysta whimpered, Miguel was getting hurt. she wasn't doing anything. What could she do?! She couldn't even protect herself.  
She whimpered as he pinned her against the wall, she could hear Miguels grunts, his screams, the whacks. She almost sobbed.  
His hand trailing where noones ever touched before. She whimpered. "Please stop."  
His gross lips trailing places she only wanted Eli to.  
"Stop..Please..", She was about to cry now.  
As if on target Kyler was pulled of by a middle aged man. Kyler looked like he had shit himself, he ran of through the door. So did the other punks. Crysta fell to the floor, breathless, trembling. She was scared, scared of what he had done to her. She saw Miguel, covered in blood.  
The middle aged man looked to her. "What happened?"  
She recognised him from the Cobra Kai posters Miguel was showing them.  
"Sensei Lawrence... Thanks for back there. Miguel.. I don't know.. I think he tried to beat them up."  
Jonny cursed, "Its to fucking early."  
Crysta looked to him, "He was protecting Eli and Demetri."  
"He mentions them. How about you come by the dojo? I could show you how to beat up jerks like her face Kyler."  
Crysta smiled, weakly, "Maybe. I'll give it some thought. Want me to hep you carry him?"  
Jonny smiled, "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps I know I spelt Equidorian wrong.


	3. books and Bullys

Crysta woke up in her bed. Her halloween costume stripped and thrown on the ground below. Her entire room was covered in a sea of clothes. She stumbled through her covers and found her charged phone. 9:30. Her eyes widened. Shit. Shit. She's late to school. She sprung up from her bed and found her gloves, slipped them on along with some ok smelling jeans. A King of Leon T-shirt on, and grabbed a jumper. She slipped her hair into a bun, and grabbed her school backpack. She was about to leave only to see her mother passed out on the sofa. The tv blaring white noise. She sighed and placed a blanket over her, "Bye mum."

She dashed to her first class. English. Almost slipping over. She entered and pulled her hood up, trying to sneak in.  
"Mrs Tarpals. Really think you could sneak in?"  
Crysta threw the teacher an awkward smile. She already had spotted Miguel, Eli and Demetri. "Mrs Grace.. I.. Forgot my alarm?", She couldn't stop the nervous gitters. That was kinda true, she turned it of. She almost could picture her face drain of colour. "Detention.. Just take you seat."  
Crysta nodded and sat next to Eli, he was writing in his book. Crysta couldn't even bare to look at Miguel. To see the bruises. She nibbled at her lip and held the ends of her sleeves down.   
Dem was happy to give her his work, if she told them the real reason she was late.  
"What? I saw Miguel covered in blood.. You think I want to see him afterwards?"  
It was part of the reason, the other was Kyler. The other was the thought of what he did. The other was the new fresh cuts.  
"I guess. we're going to the library at lunch to do some extra revision."  
"Oh Ok I'll see you guys there then. I have break time detention.", Crysta said and gave Dem his book back. She glanced up to Miguel who seemed to be ok now. A plaster on his head and a bruise on his cheek. She smiled to him and looked at Eli who was looking down at his book, his hand covering his lip.

Crysta made her way to her friends at lunchtime. She sat next to Dem who was sat next to Miguel, and Eli was at the end. She took her book out and watched Miguels slump figure. "So that's it? No more karate?"  
She glanced down the table to Eli, he was writing, a blue long sleeved T-shirt on. From her angle she saw the normal looking side to Miguels face.  
"I guess so.", He sighed, his pen clicking into the paper, his face solum. Dem shrugged, "Its probably for the best."   
Crysta stared at him quizzically. Her hands tapping the table. "It was starting to boost your confidence."  
Now Crysta was even more confused, she made a note of the books Eli had gotten, he was better at English then she was. "Isn't that a good thing?", Miguel asked his gaze at the book infront of him. Dems hands flexed, "No.", His gaze fixed on Miguel now, Miguel looked over to Crystal before looking back to Dem. "What has confidence ever got any body except for a black eye and their backpack thrown in the trash?"  
Crysta scoffed, "A girlfriend you should try it sometimes flamingo boy."  
Dem scoffed, and turned his attention back to Miguel, Eli looked up from his books now, and started talking, "Well, I thought it was,", He looked down nervously, "Kind of cool how you stood up to Kyler."  
Before he could say more Dem blurted out, "Are you insane?!"  
Crysta turned her attention to the boy. In fact all of them where looking at him now. "Let me ask you.", He pointed his hand with his pen in at Miguel, "What is the best super power anyone could have?", he emphasised the anyone.   
Miguel looked down at his work, "Super strength."  
Crysta thought as well, "Storms powers."  
Dem pointed his pen hand outwards, "Wrong.', he paused, "Invisibility."  
Miguel looked confused down at his book, "A distant second would be super speed to run away fast."  
As if on point all of there worst nightmares turned up. He leaned over Elis chair, his minion, Chuck behind him actually reading Crysta didn't even know he could. "Run away from who?", Kyler said, his hand on Elis shoulder. Miguel and Crysta groaned, Miguel seemed annoyed, Crysta groaned because she hated how bad Kyler made Eli feel.   
Bruck leaned over to Kyler, his valley high school shirts obnoxious blue making Crysta hate him even more. although he didnt actually fo that much, he just kinda bumlicked Kyler. "Whom."  
Kyler gave him a confused look, Eli watching Bruck to, "It's the object of a preposition. Remember English class.", He said, waving the massive book up and down, Crysta felt shocked, this bully actually listened in classes?  
Eli and Miguel where already packing there bags, Crysta hurried up aswell, she didn't want another run in with Kyler. "We were just leaving.", Dem said as he twisted out of his chair, his black backpack packed. As Eli twisted Kylers hand moved to his neck, pulling him to face him. His voice mocking and horrible, "Hey, where are you going?", He brought Eli up on his feet now, "Oh look at this freak.", His left hand went to his shoulder, the other held his face. Crysta couldn't see his expression but she guessed it was the one where he held in his tears.   
"Oh shit!"  
Miguel and Dem looked awkward, Miguel almost looked pissed that he couldn't defend his friend. Crysta coiled her fists. If Cobra Kai wasn't closed shed consider joining. For one she could beat up punks like Kyler for ever daring to touch her or her Eli. Anger boiled her blood. Venom seeping into her veins.   
Brucks laughed, his laugh making her even more angry.   
"What kind of girl would ever kiss this shit?"  
I would... I would kiss him all over.. She thought, trying to keep her anger in check.  
From Miguels expression Eli was trying not to break down in the middle of the library.  
Miguel rolled his eyes. "Shit."  
"Leave him alone Kyler.", Miguel sighed, his gaze on the bully. Kyler laughed and slapped him away, Eli held onto his bag straps looking defeated. Crysta gave him a small smile.  
"What'd you say?"  
Miguel looked down almost regretting his words.   
He gulped, "You haven't had enough, 'Rhea.", Crysta hated him. She hated him so much. Se also was scared of him. Her mind fighting both. Eli watched on looking shy, his shoulders slack and he almost looked like he wanted to speak up to Kyler. Brucks slapped Miguels shoulder, his big stupid smile on his face that made Crysta want to punch him.   
Miguel looked down now. Kylers tone almost made it sound like he was happy at bullying these lot, "Yeah. Get the hell out of here man.", He slapped Miguels face and he walked backwards away from Kyler.  
Eli walked between them, Brucks pushing him, he sheepishly made his way through the book stands. His tail between his legs.  
Brucks snickered, Crysta almost snarled. Just as Eli was walking away he grabbed the loose strap to his bag, "Hey, you don't want this shit.", he said pulling it of him. Eli groaned and turned to face them. "No, come on. Not the trash."  
Crysta hated how she stood awkwardly, holding her back pack straps whilst waiting for him.  
Eli made his way forward but Kyler pushed him back, and he skidded a feet away, he put his hands up, "No come on. I just threw a..", Kyler threw his bag into the trash, "..yogurt in there."  
He looked at the bin, his hands at his sides. Brucks oohed and moved backwards. Kyler stepped forward, "Now its double dip."  
Dem groaned and reached in the bin grabbing on one of the straps and pulling it up. It was covered in gone of yogurt. Brucks oohed again as he walked of. Kyler snickered.   
"Come on Crysta.", Dem said as he patted her arm, she sighed. Kyler grabbed her hand tugging her back.  
"You think I'm done with you yet? You really looked nice at the dance. I'm shocked you didnt ask me to give you another hand job.", He whispered at her. She squirmed away.  
"Leave me alone."  
Kyler smiled, and let go of her arm. "Ok emo.".  
Crysta huffed a sigh and walked of through the doors. Eli and Dem where waiting for her.   
"You ok? What was the hold up?"  
Crysta shrugged, "I forgot my pencil."  
Eli nodded, but he still looked hurt.   
"Wanna hang out later?", Dem asked as they wondered down the hall, one of his arms wrapped around Crysta the other around Eli. Eli mustered a smile, "Sure."  
"Better not put on 'just go with it' or im going to go and kill you both."  
Crysta jabbed his side playfully, "We're so gonna put it on."  
Eli nodded. "Agreed.", Then his smile came back.

During the sheep scene, Eli got a text from Miguel. "Guys. Cobra kais back in business.", He said, as he was sandwiched between the two. Crysta looked at the message. "Thats cool. Are you guys thinking of signing up?"  
Eli shrugged, Dem gave him a look. "Like I'm paying for extra gym class. Unless Miguel actually improves a no from me."  
Eli looked at the tv. "I'd give it a go.. If I didn't have a lip.. And Dems right. Its just extra gym class."  
Crysta shrugged, "I dunno, If you guys went I'd give it a go.. If you guys think not.."  
"Crystal if you want to give it a go, do it, don't come to me when you've got a black eye from Miguel, thats if he's even good at karate.", Dem said, whilst Eli broke a homemade cookie in half and ate a quarter of it.  
Crystal scoffed, "He probably is.. He had like three on 1 earlier.."  
Demetri sighed, "Drop it I don't wanna argue with you over a dojo ok?"  
Crystal sighed, "Yeah. Your right. Sorry."  
He reached for her shoulder and rubbed it, "Its fine. Its what im here for, to keep the peace."  
"Or to rate our knowledge on the wizarding world."  
Eli laughed, "Nice one Crystal."


	4. Lunch time fights

After Crysta had made her way home she flopped dow on her bed, and plugged her ear phones into her phone. She then proceeded to press play on a playlist of the cab. She sighed, wondering what Kyler could have done if it was just them again. She touched her collar bone, one of the places his gross lips had touched. She then scrolled through Instagram and found a post from Yasmine, "Sam sucks", was the sentence underneath a image of a woman with loads of hotdogs in her mouth. She scoffed and scrolled past it.   
Sam gave Kyler a blow job. Quite funny that the girl did.   
Crysta almost laughed as she heard the rumour. She guessed Sam didn't put out so he made some stupid rumour to protect his honour. Aisha messaged and she clicked on it. 'Going to join Cobra Kai, sick of people being horrible to me'  
Crysta sighed, she heard the names they called Aisha. It was horrible she wished she was there to protect her friend that night.  
'Cobra Kai? That dojo right?', she texted back. Not a second later a new message appeared.  
'yeah. Seems legit.' Aisha  
'I guess. If my mum could pay I'd join.' Crysta  
'Sucks for you I guess. I'll see you tomos'  
She read it and Aisha went offline.  
She turned her phone of and climbed into bed, flinging her clothes of. She trailed the fresh cuts on her arm from yesterday. How could she do that? Why didn't she message Eli like he asked? She sighed. She's nothing anyway. The only guy who would ever touch her was Kyler. She's nothing but a freak..

She walked into school, a dose of negative thoughts ruining her day already. It was lunch, Aisha waved her over.   
"Cobra Kai is the real deal crystal. I'm telling you.", She noticed the way her friend was silent, her hood to her black jumper pulled over her unbrushed hair, her eyes downcast.   
"Everything ok?"  
Crysta nodded to down to even speak.  
She sipped at her drink but ended up putting it back down, wanting the day to end.   
She idly wondered where Eli and Demetri where she didn't have any classes with them today. And they hadn't arrived in the canteen yet.  
Aisha smiled and nudged her, "They'll be here soon, just wait. I saw at the dance how you stared at Eli. Its obvious you guys like each other."  
Crysta whimpered, she really didn't want to mention the dance, didn't want to remember Kylers hands..  
Before Aisha could question it Samantha in the flesh walked over.  
A tray in her hand.  
"Mind if I sit here?", She asked Aisha, as though she hadn't been a bitch and left her over the summer. Aisha smiled, and put her feet on the chair, "Why don't you sit with Kyler I heard he doesn't mind that you suck."  
Sam who looked flustered walked up to Kyler.  
Crysta to involved in her un appetising food didn't care about what drama was going on in Sams life. Let the bitch have a taste of being a loser, she left Aisha for her popular bitches.   
Crysta looked up now, fists clenched, the bitch.. She left Aisha. How could Crysta have forgotten?!   
Samantha pushed a tray of the table, and it splattered all over the floor.  
Crystal watched as Miguel walked over, challenging Kyler. Aisha stood up so she did the same.   
"Wanna show us your lame ass karate rhea?", Kyler taunted, by the look on aisles face he was in for a beating.  
Miguel grabbed his arm, twisted it and said, "Its Cobra Kai.", he then punched him with his free hand. Kyler put two fingers on his bloody nose. "Your dead Rhea!"  
A few more came on Miguel, he dodged them, swept ones foot, and proceeded to finish the fight by smacking one of them with a red tray. Everyone cheered, Crysta met her friends gazes, Eli and Dem looked shocked.  
He met Sams gaze and a smile stretched his lips.  
"Get down from there!", Counciller snapped and he did as she asked, he then walked through the doors, popped whooping. Crysta almost wanted to walk up to Kyler and spit in his face.   
She walked up to Aisha, "You weren't kidding.. That.. He.. he fucking wrecked them!"  
Aisha smiled and nudged shoulders, "Your smiling again."  
Crystal realised that she was, she smiled more.  
Eli and dem made there way over and sat down at a table.  
"He learnt that from Cobra Kai?", Eli said and Aisha nodded.  
"I guess we're going to get some new recruits then."  
Eli smiled, and Kyler looked pissed, he stormed over to them.  
"Tell him he got lucky freaks. Just because he's a karate guy doesn't mean I still cant have some fun with you losers."  
Aisha snarled, "Really Kyler? If you even touch them I'll ram my foot so far up your ass you'll be seeing stars."  
He bristled and growled before walking back to his beaten up buddys.  
Dem looked impressed, Eli was eating. Crystas smile faded, she could never be like them. She fiddled with her sleeve, badly wanting to cut higher up her arm. Eli gulped his food down, his blue pools searching hers. He had that look that she knew to well. He was gonna ask her to show her arms isn't he?  
"Crystal wanna hang out at mine?"  
"You don't have to ask Eli, its tradition.", She said and hid her blush behind her hood, she could feel Aishas smug smirk.  
"You two hang out? Like a date?"  
Crysta stumbled for her words, Dem snickered, "You got the wrong idea, I'm there to. Its a mate thing."  
"Oh.. So.. I could come after Cobra Kai?"  
Cobra Kai.  
"Or.. You could give it a go. Don't you want fight your own battles for a change?", Aisha said and Crysta gave it a thought.  
"Yeah. Guys, lets go and have a trial run after school today."

Crysta wore her gym Adidas leggings, black jumper, white t-shirt, and gloves, her hair tied up in a bun, and her pe trainers. She didn't have that much clothes. Her Adidas leggings where the only thing of value she owned. Eli waved her over wearing the same clothes, Dem looked awkward. There was a lot of people, more than expected. She walked over to them and Dem was playing the fight on his phone. It showed Miguel walking the guy around the face with a tray, then the councillor shouting. He looked up and met her brown eyes. "He was sick though.. Lets all be honest."  
Eli hummed, and found her hand, tugging at it. He led her around the corner, she almost expected he'd start making out with her at how confident he looked.   
"Show me your arms. How are you supposed to explain when someone hits them?"  
She shrugged, "How would I know Eli."  
He sighed, his hand left hers now almost like a punishment, she longed for his hand again, she restrained her hand at her side.  
"Just be careful OK?"  
She smiled timidly, "Ok.."  
He smiled, oh his genuine smile, not his fake one. The one where his blue oceans crash. The one that melts her Everytime. His teeth peaking out. Begging her to kiss him, she licked her lips, and he noticed. He noticed her brown/green eyes light up, the way her lips parted, the way her hands fiddled with her sleeves.   
His gaze flickered to her lips. What would it feel like to kiss someone? What would his busted up lip feel against hers? He met her gaze and stepped back, "We should be getting back. dems probably panicking about us."  
Crysta nodded a flush spreading across her cheeks. "Your right. the dojo will be open soon."


	5. Flipping the script

Crysta and Eli and Dem entered the karate dojo.  
People where all gushing about the fight between Miguel and the bullys. Miguel and Aisha where up front training.  
Crysta spotted Johnny as he began walking out of his office. Johnny was a middle aged man, that much she gathered, he had that edge to him that made it look like he had a rough life. He was dressed up  
"Why'd I let you two talk me into this?", Dem said, his phone in his hand. "This goes against everything I stand for. Im basically paying for extra gym class."  
Eli shrugged, Crysta cross her arms, hissing a little at the pain, "I'm sure it'll be good dude. Just give it a go." After a while he got everyone in rows and lines. Crystal next to Eli, on Elis right Dem on his left. Johnny was shouting "HIAGH!", and then everybody would do a punch in the air. His gaze searched the crowd for people who weren't punching properly. A small boy with glasses on was infront of Eli so he couldn't really hide that much. Eli punched weakly and Johnny said, "Hey lip." Eli looked up, Crysta looked up to shocked as to the nickname. Eli looked down nervously, his hands lowering ever so slightly, "Yeah you, the one with the freaky lip. Who do you think I'm talking to?" Elis hands where at his chest now, his eyes staring at the floor. Crysta glared at Johnny, I thought he was nice?! She guessed she miscalculated. This was a step to far. If he know how much it hurt Eli. Her fists clenched at her sides, she ground her jaw till it turned white. "Excuse me.. uh, Mr Lawrence.", Dem started fiddling with his hands nervously, Aisha who was infront of him sporting a Cobra Kai Gi snapped, "Sensei Lawrence." Dems eyes brows rise before he looked down exhaling, "Ok... You really shouldn't make fun of someones physical appearance." Johnny who was wearing a black Gi said, "Is that so? So I'm not supposed to mention his lip at all?" Eli looked angry and upset, Crysta calmed the tidal wave of anger threatening to spill over. The exercise already made her his with pain, if she punched someone she reckoned it would hurt like mad. "Well yeah." "Maybe thats what they teach you in school but in the real world you can't expect people to do what there supposed to do.", Johnny said, looking between all of them. Crysta glared dagger at him. Dem inhaled the words before looking over to Crysta, she looked back, giving each other the look. Eli between them looked more than upset. "Alright you hear that Lip?" Eli looked up at him, his hands by his side now. He parted his lips to speak but Johnny beat him to it. "You cant handle someone making fun of you how are you gonna handle an elbow to the teeth?" "By calling the police?", She heard Dem say before the conversation carried on. It really made Dem seem like a dick but he just card about his mates. Crysta sheepishly tugged at Elis hand. "Everything ok?" He smiled back, but his eyes told a different story. Eli and Crysta, entered her house. It was her turn to host for a change. Aisha dropped her bags on the floor, Miguel following suit and Demetri looked around her house "Its.. Cozy.", Aisha said, her Karate Gi stuffed inside her backpack. Crysta scoffed. It was anything but cosy. The interior was bland, the colour was a white that turned dirty because of the age, it only had two rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. From the doorway, you could see the wooden door to the bathroom, the doors opposite each other along the wall where the bedrooms. The kitchen was on the left, tucked away, and the gross, old worn in leather sofa in the middle of the living room. Crysta slumped on the sofa, and turned on the small tv, Friends switched on and she groaned. "Make yourself at home.", She said as she flicked her shoes off. Eli nodded and slid his shoes of placing them by the door. Aisha flopped down next to Crysta, she moved up to make some more room. Eli sat on the floor by Crystas feet and Demetri sat next to Aisha. "Eli sure you don't want to sit up on the sofa?", Crysta asked him he shook his head. Miguel dragged a chair over and sat on it. Half way through the episode Aisha spoke up, "Pay no mind to Sensei. Hes a bit old school." Eli hummed his fingers playing with the dog tag necklace around his neck. It was his fathers. The only thing he had off him. "I guess... But.. He didnt have to.. I dunno..", He mumbled, his gaze never leaving the tv. "Eli, its how he toughens people up alright? Just come back tomorrow and I bet you he won't be calling you that." Crysta hopped up and made some pop tarts. "Pop tart?' Aisha asked for one so did Eli, Miguel declined saying he was going to have enough food to feed a horse when he got home. Dem didn't seem interested. She plated the done pop tarts, she took the semi dirty plate. She handed her mates them and they all watched tv. Dem switched it to a blue planet documentary. He always went mad for them. Aisha gladly watched it, just happy to be with actual friends. Miguel watched it but often got out his phone, but on the hunting scenes he watched it with glee. Eli just nibbled at his pop tart, not really interested. Crysta guessed he was still upset about earlier. She kicked his shoulder softly. "Eels everything ok?" He shrugged, "Yeah, the pop tart was nice." Crysta smirked, and her right hand found his left shoulder. "Glad you like it." As they told Aisha they arrived back at Cobra Kai the next day, it seemed a few students had gone though. "..LIP.", He pointed to Eli after his speech, "Look. even lip's tougher than those guys. He's no quitter." Crysta scoffed, why'd they return? Johnny was still making fun of him. She ground her jaw and held her tongue. "Can you please not call me that?", Eli mumbled and glanced around the room nervously. "Excuse me what?!", He snapped like he hadn't heard him before hand. "I said could you please not call me that.", He repeated, Crysta nodded, "Don't call him that sensei." Johnny looked at her, "Emo aswell. How cute." She almost snarled, she guessed she hadn't been that secretive with her cuts. She blamed them on her cat but Aisha said she didn't have one. It didn't leave room for the imagination about how she got them. "Um. I'll warm them up Sensei.", Miguel said trying to break the tension. "No No No.. Lip has something that he wants to say. Stay out of it emo." Eli looked like was was trying to speak but words couldn't form. He glanced down and Johnny stepped forward, Crysta stepped forward aswell, hoping to block him a little. "Speak up lip. Or is your tongue messed up to?" Eli gulped and looked up at him. "Are you one of those challenged kids?" No.. He wasn't.. To my knowledge. Crysta thought. Elis mouth shouted and closed, he averted his gaze from Johnny, "The doctor.. said I could be on the spectrum." That wasn't true and he knew it. "I don't know what that is but get of it pronto. Alright?", Johnny said now he was standing infront go Eli and Crysta. "And if you don't want me,", he looked down at Eli and back up to his eyes, "-to call you lip just don't have a weird lip. Can't you get surgery for that?" Yes and he did. "I was born with a cleft lip, this is the scar from the surgery.", He said not really keeping eye contact with him. "You mean it was worst before that?" Crysta snarled, she noticed Miguel shaking his head and sighing. "Or did the doctor just screw it up.." She exhaled wanting badly to kick him in his place wanting badly to tell him to leave her Eli alone. "Can we just please change the topic.", Eli said sounding desperate, he never liked people pointing out his insecurities. "You don't think I want to? Its tough when its just infront of me." Crystas rage reached boiling point, she could feel it almost seeping over, she snarled, clenching her fists until they turned white. "If you wanna be something other than a nerd with a scar on his lip, you gotta flip the script ok? Get a face tattoo, gouge your eye out, we'll call you patch alright. No don't do that one you'll still look like a freak.", As he said this he moved backwards, Eli looked upset, his eyes fell upon the exit. He glanced around and stormed out. Crysta snarled. "Your the meanest adult around. I hope you drive your car of a cliff and die.", She spat at Johnny, she then exited and went after Eli. Eli turned around. "Why'd you leave.. I was going back." "Oh.. Well screw him. I was about to deck him.. If I knew how to fight." Eli mustered a smile, "Ok.. Come on.", He tugged at her hand. "We gotta flip the script." Crysta felt a roller coaster of emotions. Giddy, anxious, scared, flustered, incredibly flustered. She glanced over to the boy she recognised but at the same time didn't. Eli was no more. there stood a boy with a fallen mohawk, Grey jumper and shorts, and a confident glint in his eye. He fist bumped the hair dresser and grabbed up the bag of hair dyes. "So? Wanna head back to mine and dye my mohawk?" It was his tone, it felt so.. Different she almost melted. "S-sure." He dumped the carrier back on the floor and took out the black hair dye, he used half and waited for 20 minutes, before washing his hair. Crysta watched in fascination. He then grabbed the blue and put it on the ends. His hair had extensions so it parted over his shaved bits and looked like a strange bob. After another 20 minutes he then washed it and it looked all cool and dyed. "It looks so good Eli." He grinned, "Thanks.. Now.. Its your turn." Crysta smiled and grabbed the black hair dye and proceeded to put it in parts in her hair. when the washing came Eli chuckled and helped her, his hand gently pouring water over her head. She nibbled at her lip. Eli never got close before. His hands felt so nice. Her spine shivered. It was like he was giving her a massage. Afterwards, she dyed the ends orange, and ran a orange marker over her black gloves. She glanced over to Eli who was gelling his mohawk. His eyes met hers and he smiled. Eli opened the door, it made a ding noise. He entered, and Johnny said, "Welcome to Cobra Kai." Crysta entered next and stood next to him, not even caring about the gasps coming there way. Aishas eyed widened as she stared at Crystal and Eli. "Eli.. Crystal.. what happened?", Miguel asked dumbfounded as he stared at them. "I'm flipping the script." Johnny finally seemed to realise as he stared at the two. The kid with the lip. And Emo had changed.. Lip had a mohawk, and a casual feel to him. Emo had cut her hair into a bob and shaved half of it of, dyed it black and the ends orange. "Wait.. are you Emo and the kid with the lip?" Crysta nodded, "Nice cuts you guys." Johnny then pointed at Eli, "You see that? Doesn't matter if your a loser, or a nerd, or a freak. All that matters is that you become badass.", Johnny said as he looked at his students. "Hawk. And Tigeress fall in." Crysta took of her shoes and Eli, now turned Hawk walked to the front of the matt next to Aisha. Crystal then walked and stood behind him. Tigeress. Now that was a badass name.


	6. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings  
> Violence   
> references to violence

Crysta arrived home from her lesson at Cobra Kai. She slammed open the door, and threw her bag on the floor. She stripped of her clothes, throwing them to the ground and walked into her bathroom. She look at herself in the mirror. Her nose was busted a little, but that was because Aisha had punched her. She dabbed a tissue on the blood coming out and turned on the shower. The bathroom wasn't anything special.  
White tiles, a sink with a cabinet with a mirror on, a toilet and a shower. She slipped of her pants and put her fingers on the sprinkling water, it was cold. She wiped her fingers on her thigh and waited for the water to heat up a bit. She watched as the water dripped, and waited. The girl she saw in the mirror she couldn't recognise and maybe that was a good thing. Her hair was black with orange ends, half of it shaved of. She looked badass. She looked confident. She hopped in the shower.  
After she was all dry she switched on her phone and scrolled through instagram. She ordered a pizza for her dinner. She guessed her mother was asleep/passed out in her bedroom. Her father owned the set of apartments. So she just nicked money from her mums purse to pay for karate lessons. Her dad thinks just giving them an apartments enough. Crysta guessed it was but all she wanted to do was sped time with him. Some douche she's never even seen before. Her thoughts going to Eli- Hawk. She had to get used to that. Hawk, and his really good looking body. Not that he wasn't before but his muscles. She had to make sure not to say anything about them at all around anyone. Its hard when he pins you down in or out of the dojo for practise. His shirt of. The door cracked open.  
She turned, a smile on her face. Eli, or Demetri, or her pizza..  
Oh..  
She snarled.  
"What do you want?", She asked her mums dead beat ex Barry.  
He shrugged, his chubby rolls, and food covered beard grossing her out.  
"To talk to your mum."  
"She told you to fuck of. and so am I.", She cracked her knuckles at him.  
He scoffed, "Really doll? Don't you remember the black eye I gave you last time? Just tell me where your bitch of a mother is!"  
He raised his voice.  
Old Crysta would cower before the oaf. She cracked her knuckles. "Yeah. Like I'd forget that dead swing."  
She had been at Cobra Kai for a month now.  
She was ready.  
She jumped of the couch and swept him, he was caught of guard and fell to the floor. "You little-"  
She kneed him the face, once then three times. His hands grabbed her legs and swept her she fell to the floor and smacked her head. he snarled, and wiped his bloody nose, it looked broken, it Looe swollen, his knuckles turning white.  
"Your in for it this time.", He snarled, and he kicked her in the stomach, she rolled over across the floor until she hit the wall.  
She groaned in pain in her stomach, the pain coiling.  
He leaned over her, his face twisted in anger.  
"You had to be annoying didnt you?"  
She nodded and spat in his face before pinning him down, and punching his face over and over again. He cowered away, blood running down his mis matched face and slammed the door shut.  
Crysta whimpered before crying her eyes out.

Next day at practise Miguel was blaring on about some date. Crysta took no notice, her stomach bruising up and she whimpered as she did a few warm ups. Hawk gave her a nudge, "Everything alright Tigs?"  
She nodded. Pain does not exist in this dojo.  
Hawk smiled and turned to Miguel.  
"I need somewhere romantic but not to romantic.", Miguel said and Aisha and Crysta rolled there eyes. "You could take her to get tattoos.", Again with his cool and edgy voice. Crysta stared at him confused. Aisha chuckled, Miguel said, "What?" Hawk slid up onto his feet, he exhaled, "I know a guy,", He aid and started undoing the top bit to his Gi, Crysta almost blushed, "Just hooked me up with this bad boy.", His back was facing them now, and he slid of his Gi to reveal a hawk with a blue mohawk tattoo. Crysta grinned, "That looks sick." Aisha chuckled, Miguel said, "Oh shit..". "That is BADASS.", Aisha said, emphasising the badass, she seemed impressed. Crysta was impressed, wondering what it would be like to trail her nails down it whilst she- "14 hours in the chair.", Hawk said over his shoulder, he then looked at himself in the mirror and tensed, his chested abs on view. Crysta felt like she was going to melt. Her brain going to a not so innocent place. "Wait.. Are your parents ok with that?", Aisha asked as Hawk slipped his Gi back on. His face dropped a little. "They have no idea. Definitely gonna have to wear a t-shirt till college, maybe longer.", He glanced between all of them, the cool edgy feel gone to him, Crysta didn't mind, she liked both sides to him. "Please don't tell them.", he said as he slipped back down, his gaze nervous. Crysta looked over at him as Aisha gave Miguel some advice. "Can I get one?" Hawk grinned, his edginess slipping back, "Sure but don't scream. Unless I'm banging the daylights out of you." "I-In karate right?" He flushed, "Y-YeAh, what did you think I meant?", She flushed at his tone, or the way he smirked and his little teeth came out, or his gaze on her. He leaned in and pressed a thumb on her chin. "You'd be doing more than just screaming if thats the case kitty." She blushed and turned to jelly. Her limbs melting away. He was close, again, his hand on her chin, his husky smell in her nose. He could pull her chin forward and kiss her. His thumb traced her lip. Almost wanting it to. Aisha cleared her throat. "Love birds. Lessons starting." And just like that his hand left her chin and he stood up. Crysta stood up and stood next to Aisha. "You two need to get a room.." Crysta looked down at the cling feeled up arm. On her right arm she had gotten a tiger along it. Hawk grinned and looked at it again. "Told you he was the bomb kitty." Crysta giggled and they arrived outside his house. Crysta recognised the car below. She shivered in fear. Barry had come back. The chubby bastard- "Kitty? Everything ok? Are you cold?" He slung his grey jumper over her shoulders. "No.", she mumbled but she slipped it on anyway. She smiled, it smelt of him. It smelt of his sea and his scent. He grinned, un able to hold his blush in as he looked down at her. His jumper was massive on her. The hood pulled to far. He blushed and hoped she didn't see it. She poked her brown eyes up at him. "I don't wanna go home.. Mums out again. I'm sick of being alone.", It was partly true but not really. She was sick of being alone. Hawk hadn't really invited her around anymore. Maybe he was tired after training. hawk slung her pe bag over his shoulder. "Come on. I'm sure my mum and dad will let you sleep on the couch." She nodded and he opened the door. Hawks house was always nicer looking. His parents owned some expensive things. They lived on an estate, and Crysta lived across the road in a flat. They where kinda neighbours. Her mum knew his father. Crysta awkwardly fidgeted with the shoe stand whilst she tried to put her shoes next to there's. Her shoes looked cheap next to there's. Elis mother smiled. "Ofcourse. No funny business you to! Keep the door open 3 inches." Crysta blushed and managed to knock all of the shoes on the floor. "I- I- Was kinda thinking of staying on the sofa?" Elis mother, Bella, chuckled, "No. I just bought a new one today, got rid of the old thing, sold it to some poeple in the apartments." 'how convient.', Crysta thought and groaned as she tried to put the shoes right. "Honey. I'll put them back. You must be exhausted from all of that karate training. Just relax, we're not judging you." Crysta didn't admit it but she really liked it when she called her honey. Hawk dumped there pe bags on the floor, and hopped on his bed. He un done his Gi and Crysta was half tempted to think he'd ask her to strip to. "So. Its been a while. Check your arms. I saw you wincing today kitty cat." She groaned and smiled playfully, she really loved when he called her that. She hopped next to him and slipped his jumper of, then her Gi. She was wearing a vest underneath. Hawk gulped a little, making Crysta realise he's still the nerd he was a month ago. Making her realise no girls ever done the around him before. They've both never kissed anyone. He examined her arm, then grinned. He looked up at her like Eli. "Good. really good. But why where you wincing today?" "I wasn't." "Liar.", he poked her sides, playfully. "I wasn't Eli." She stopped, expecting him snap at her for calling him his old name, he didn't. "Come on kitty, or am I gonna have to catch a mouse and give it to you as a present for you to talk?" "Eli, I'm not a cat!" He grinned and pushed her lightly. "Sure are." She grumbled, and pushed back. getting into a play fight. Hawk ended up pinning her against the bed. "Try me kitty." She groaned, and felt her words choked up in her chest, she kept repeating over and over to not look at his chest. Not to stare at his tempting lips. not to show your arousal or lust. "Really? A little tongue tied?" She grumbled against him. His blue eyes Never leaving her face, and she was glad, she felt so hot right now. Her heart beating in her chest, "Aw? I thought you where a cobra, kitty cat." She exhaled. "Eli.." That caught his attention, and a flush. "Get of." He pressed his thumb on her veins, "No. Not till you tell me you were hurt, who did it and where they live so I can kill them." Crysta blushed at his tone, his body so close.. "F-Fine.. I was hurt." He got of and she rubbed her wrists. "Sorry." "Its fine Eli." He smiled, "Seriously Crysta tell me." She sighed and grabbed his hand for comfort. "It was a dickhead ex. I thought I could fight him and win and it was like Miguel... I over estimated myself." Hawk nodded, his other hand wrapped around her waist. "Tell me.. Exactly who it was." "Barry. My mums ex." "You picked a fight with an adult?" "No..." Hawk hummed, and his fingers traced the end of her vest, "May I?" "May you what?" He smiled, his genine smile that melts her insides. "See it.' She nodded and pulled her vest up. She could only imagine what his mum was thinking was going on. His fingers traced the bruise, she hissed. "Sorry." She shook her head, "No its fine Eli, you care a lot about me.. I know that." He gulped, "Yeah. I do Crysta.." She smiled and looked down at him, he was sitting up now moving slowly, his fingers wrapping around her waist. She looked down at his hands then trailing up his chest then up at his face. "Eli.." He grinned. And looked at her lips, he started leaning in.. KNOCK! KnOcK! Hawk leaned away, his hands still on her waist, his face looked annoyed. "Mum Who is it?" "Its Crystas mother. She looks hysterical.." Crysta groaned but removed his hands giving them a squeeze as she placed them on his lap. She grabbed her vest top and slung it on. Making her way to the living room. Bella glanced down at her. "So.. tell me did you make out with him yet?" Crysta blushed, "What?" "Your tops inside out honey." Crysta groaned. She entered and her mother was sat there, her face covered in bruises. "MUM!" She met her mum with hugs. "Bella.. My house isn't safe. Its Barry he's back." Bella groaned, "That douche? I thought you left him.." Her mother shook her head. "YOU WHAT!" "Honey." Crysta stood up and snarled, "You didnt leave him?" Her mother sighed. "Wait.. Is that a tattoo on your arm?" Crysta crossed her arms. "Yeah so what? First thing you've noticed about me in days. Your passed out most days." "Crysta!", Her mother snapped and Crysta grinned, "Oh yeah. Turn this into a big argument why dont you.. Your never there for me!" Her mother looked wounded, Bell gasped. "Your always out drinking! We'd be homeless if dad didn't own the apartments! Your a loser mum. A pathetic loser. Who dates dickheads." She stormed to Hawks room, slammed the door and slumped on his bed, and cried. "Crysta what's wrong?" She sniffled, and he hugged her tightly. "Get of.. Please." "No. Whats wrong?" "Please Eli..", She looked up at his face, "Leave me alone.. I should be alone." He shushed and caressed her back. "No.. Don't say that. Listen.. I'll put on some pussy romcom just for you." She rubbed her nose on his sleeve, "You'd do that for me?" He shrugged. Averting his eyes. "I'm sure sensei will let it pass because your upset." She hugged him tight. "Your the best Eli." He smiled back at her. "Anything for you kitty."


	7. Dog bites

Sensei Johnny brought the group to a site with abandoned cars. Crysta thought it was a weird place to go and do karate but Sensei knew what he was doing.   
It had been 3 months since the fiasco with her mothers ex. It was April now. Crysta had been in cobra Kai for 5 months now.   
Her mother was trying to quit drinking, she even got a job.   
Crysta didn’t mind at all, she was glad her mother was getting her life together.  
Crysta looked up as Johnny cracked open a beer can, he gulped it down.   
He was wearing his black head band and a red jacket.  
“You’ve trained hard. You’ve gotten stronger, tougher,faster. You’ve done your best. You’re ready for this tournament, am I right?”  
Crysta was stood next to Hawk, wearing a black jacket and and jeans.   
“Yes Sensei!”, They all shouted up at him.  
“WRONG!”, He shouted as he threw his can down, it hit the ground between Berts feet.  
“Your best ain’t shit.”, he started as he began walking down the black mini bus.  
“If you wanna win the All Valley Ynder-18 Tournament, you gotta give me better than your best.”, he paced the other way and stood up straight now.  
“Which is Why from now on, you’re gonna get my worst. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sensei!”, They all repeated.   
“Are you losers?”  
“No sensei!”  
“Are you nerds!”  
“No sensei!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, Sensei!”  
He groaned and placed his head in hands.  
He then hopped of the van, he landed awkwardly, “Oh shit. Don’t do that.”  
Soon the kids where put in different training techniques.  
One of them required you to move your feet in and out of tires. Another which crysta enjoyed was where you got a bat and could destroy cars.   
Crysta smashed a window, and her Hawk, Miguel and Aisha all threw a door out a window. Crysta high fived Aisha, Hawk high fived Miguel.  
Another was walking on a iced up slab over a container filled with metal scraps.   
Johnny passed Crysta a piece of beef jerky. She bit the end of. He then took out a dog whistle, “So are they.”  
He blew into the whistle and it made a high pitches sound. Crysta gulped down her beef.   
“OH SHIT!”  
She turned to see two dogs rubbing at them. These dogs looked like the ones they used in other country’s to attack people or sniff out bombs. There teeth where ginormous and they where running at such a speed.  
Crysta screamed, intact all of them screamed, and she ran for a car. She jumped on the bonnet and hopped ok the top of a red car.   
She noticed Hawk was still on the ground and a dog running at him.   
He screamed and it snapped its jaw over his arm. Crysta turned to Johnny.  
“Do something!”  
Johnny nodded and whistled again, the dogs came and sat by his feet. Hawk held his blood dripping arm, the blue hoodie turning red. He was  
Shaking.   
“This is why I’m a cat person..”

Crysta gave him an awkward grin as he sat in the hospital waiting room.   
“First hospital visit and I got bitten..”, he grumbled, his mum signing some forms.   
“How’s your mum doing kitty?”  
She shrugged her shoulders, and tapped the arm rests. “She’s doing ok. She’s got a job now. Works at Wendy’s. I’ll hopefully get free food.”  
Hawk tilted his head, “Cool. Free food is the best. You should come over sometime. I can make a good curry.”  
“You cook?!”, She asked baffled at the prospect of him cooking. All edgy cool Hawk at the stove.  
He grinned, “I gotta learn, Sensei said babes love when I guy can cook.”  
Oh. She smiled a little at him. Trying to hide her pain. After that night Hawk never tried to make a move on her again. They where friends.. But..   
“That’s true.”, She said and turned her attention back to Bella. She smiled down at them.  
“We’re free to come home now.. Crysta. What a surprise. You haven’t been round for months.”  
‘I don’t wanna see Hawk with a girlfriend or pictures of babes on his wall, that and he never invites me round, that and he doesn’t like me..’  
“Really? Time really does fly.”, She said instead, and Bella smiled.  
“Do you want to?”  
“N-No! Mums got.. Something planned so I have to go home any way..”, she lied, and stood up, “Get better ok Hawk?”  
He hummed, and she walked away, hands in pockets. She doesn’t even call him Eli anymore.

Two days later and Crysta was standing, and staring eyes with Hawk. He smirked back, his hands ready.  
Bert came in with a swing and Crysta deflected his fist and knees his side, he groaned. She grinned up at Hawk. She pushed his face back and stripped over to Aisha. She was scrolling on her phone. The heat was bearable, but it still was damp in the air.  
“All right do you saw her eating dinner with some chode.”, Hawk said to Miguel, as he round house kicked Bert to the floor.  
“It’s probably just her brother or something.”, He said as he walked over, Crysta looked her outfit up and down subconsciously she then groaned at herself. Aisha smiled down at her, she was scrolling on Her phone.   
“No dude. Brothers don’t look at there sisters like that.”  
Crysta looked over at Miguel and Demetri, she realised it was the first time in a while she had even hanged with him. Sure at lunch in school but outside of school it was always Cobra Kai.  
“Depends what part of the country you’re in.”  
“Look, I just don’t want what happened to sensei to happen to me.”, Miguel sighed and looked at Demetri, Crystas eyes always feel on Hawk.   
“All right do you go over to this kid and beat his ass.”, Hawk said and Crysta wonders what his hair felt like,  
“So he doesn’t have the chance.”  
Demetri shook his head, “Don’t listen to Eli.”  
Crysta gasped a little.   
“It’s “Hawk.”.”  
“Yeah, he leaned his head back to he couldn’t face Hawk, “Whatever.”  
“The fact is, Sams given you no reason not to trust her.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”, Miguel said, Hawks eyes still on him.  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh!”  
Crysta looked over at Aisha.   
“That little bitch.”  
“What?”  
All of there eyes where on Aisha now.  
“You know that video I posted of me breaking that board?”  
Crysta could recall. She remembered how cool Aisha looked. Hawk was even impressed. Hawk gave it a go though and managed to break it.  
Crysta didn’t want to try, Aisha was a way better fighter than she was.  
“Look What Yasmine’s commented.”, She showed  
Miguel her phone.   
“Oh shit.”  
“I gotta so something.”  
Aisha leaned back into her sitting position and scrolled through her phone, her Face tinted with anger.  
“How about we kidnap her and Have my boy Rico tattoo “bitch” on her face?”  
Crysta remembered Rico, he was ok, he gave her her tiger tattoo.  
“Calm down, Hawk.”, Dem said, Crysta didn’t like his tone. She didn’t mind that Dem Calle day her Crysta, she allowed it only because he wasn’t in Cobra Kai and it was a nickname really.  
“All right, I hear how you’re saying it, and I don’t now like it.”  
Before a fight could break out Aisha waved her hand.   
“I’ve got a better idea.”  
She showed Miguel her phone, Crysta leaned over to see it.   
“Yasmines throwing a birthday party at the canyon later?”  
“Not if we strike first.”  
They all broke out in smirks. This may have been the best pay back yet.  
“Hell Yeah.”  
“Let’s do it.”, Crysta said, and she stood up from her kneeling position and watched gleefully as Aisha and the rest stood up. “Right. We’ve got work to do.”


	8. The party

Crysta looked at her tear stained face. She looked at the razor blade on her hand begging her to release some pain. She sobbed a little bit more. Wondering how this perfect night could’ve fucked up so badly...

Crysta hopped in Aishas car, Aisha only just learned is to drive but she wa transporting most of them to the canyon.   
Crysta sat shotgun, Hawk, Bert, and Dem sat in the back. The collection of snacks and alcohol say in the back. Aisha leaned over backwards and reversed the car onto the road. She began driving. She turned up the the radio and it had some crappy pop song on. She turned it over to 80s rock. Much to Berts disappointment.  
“So hoping to french someone tonight Dem?”, Hawk asked his friend. Dem shrugged, “If the opportunity presents itself. But let’s all be real everyone in this car has never kissed anyone.”  
Bert raised his hand.  
“I did.”  
Dem stared at him shocked.   
“You.. What your like a dwarf.”  
“Oh! No offensive language about my size or I’ll kick you in the teeth.”, Bert snapped and Dem gulped. “Ok.. But.. Who?”  
Bert gulped, “A guy.”  
Hawk blinked.  
“Dude.”  
“What? A guy. In my old school. His name was Adam. He was my first boyfriend. But don’t get me wrong. I’m into babes aswell.”  
“Wait so you like both?”  
Bert shrugged. “Why not? May aswell try it at some point right?”  
Crysta turned around and fiddled with her black hair nervously. Bert was right. Tonight was the night she was going to tell him. She was going to tell Hawk she loved him.

Aisha arrived and Crysta helped carry a box down, Miguel was already there talking to some people. He waved to them. Crysta put the box down, and grabbed one for herself.  
She chugged it and wiped her mouth.   
“Calm down.”, Aisha said and poured one in a cup.  
“Miguel, I’m gonna mingle. Tell me if Sam phones alright?”  
Miguel nodded his eyes glued to his phone. Crysta smiled to him.  
“She’ll call. She’s lucky to have someone who loves her Miggy.”  
Miguel glanced up at her, he smiled softly. “I guess. Also only my mum calls me Miggy.”, He said and pouted.  
Crysta shook her head laughing. “Your pouting like a child.”  
Miguel laughed and put his phone away. “Yasmine and that are arriving in ten minutes. I don’t wait to see there faces.”  
Crysta grinned. Yasmine would get a taste of her own medicine.  
“What happened between you and Hawk?”  
She stared at Miguel confused, and sipped from the can.  
“Nothing.”  
“Really? Because he’s.. Been a bit moody lately. Pretty sure your to blame.”  
“What do you mean? He hasn’t invited me anywhere for the past few months!”  
Miguel sighed.  
“He thought you needed space. After everything with your mum.”  
Crysta stared at him outraged, “He.. Told you?!”  
Miguel raised his hands, “N-No! I-I asked Aisha! It was months ago and you didn’t arrive at training and I was worried.”  
Crysta cooled herself down and tilted her head at him.  
“You worried about me?”  
Miguel shrugged. “Yeah. Your my mate Tigeress.”  
Crysta smiled and rubbed tears away.  
“Thanks Miggy.”  
He smiled back and nervously sipped from a bottle.

Crysta made her way over to the fire. She was looking for Hawk. She bumped into a couple of people feeling beyond tipsy. She looked around the turning dark camp. Miguel and her where chugging and having fun. He seemed upset that Samantha hadn’t messaged him back though. Crysta finally saw him. She sat down next to him.  
“Tigeress. Thought I saw you. What’s up? Having a good time?”  
Crysta nodded, and exhaled nervously. Her stomach doing flips, her heart increasing.  
“Eli.. I need to tell you something.”  
His eyes met hers.  
She grabbed his hands.  
“I... I.. Really... Really... Really-“  
“Here you are babe.”  
She let go of his hands. Looking up at a stunning figure.  
“And you are?”  
“I’m Moon. Nice to meet you.”  
Crysta snarled and stood up a little to wobbly.  
“Moon. Your that bitch who used to bully me.”  
She cracked her knuckles. Ready to slam her to the ground.  
“I’m sorry for all of the bullying. I’ve apologised to Hawk, Aisha, and I’ll apologise to Samantha when she arrives.”  
Crysta blinked, swaying still.  
“Your.. Sorry?”  
Moon looked down. “Yeah.”  
Crysta grinned, “Good. I’ll see you later. I was just talking to Eli.”  
“It’s Hawk.”, Moon said.  
“Eli. And.. You kinda interrupted us. So... Like go back to the box and wait for a few minutes ok?”, She said her words slurring, not really caring what she said, all she wanted to do was tell him. Tell him and kiss him.  
“Tigeress..”, Hawk snapped. Telling her to shut up.  
Crysta glared at him.  
“Eli. My precious Eli. Just shush.”, she put a finger to his lip, running it over his scar, “Let me Tell Moon, or what ever name, to go away so we can make out.”  
Hawk stood up, and stared at her quizzically. His blue eyes saying something else. But he put two hands on Moons shoulders.  
“Tigeress, your drunk Yeah? I’m dating Moon.. Ok?”  
Crysta heard his words but ignored them. The first chip in her armour.  
“Oh Eli. Your drunk! Going out with her! She bullied me for years. Imagine me getting with Kyler? How would you feel huh?...I’ve loved you since we where children!”, her heart beaten faster, her eyes filling with tears. She sobbed in a mix of frustration and sadness. She could feel her heart snapping. Her brain catching up.   
Eli was gone. The man she loved.. He was gone. And replaced by this guy. Who didn’t care about her. Who never invited her over. Who disliked her. Who kissed someone else.   
She felt it over power her.   
Hawk stared at her with a sad look.   
“Oh... I.. I didn’t realise before Tigs.”  
She snarled.   
“How could you? H-How?! It was me and you. Me and my Eli. Eli! Where have you gone?! Where! Please.. I just want Eli back. I just want you to love me again....”  
Moon looked to Hawk anxiously.  
“I’ll.. Be over there with Aisha.”  
He nodded. And looked to his best friend.  
“I love you. As a best friend. Nothing else. Ok?”  
Crysta looked up at him. “Leave me alone. Go away. I never want to see you again. Your not my Eli. Your Hawk. I want him back. I want Eli back.   
I wanted to tell you I loved you. I wanted to ask you out tonight. But I see you’ve already c-chosen. Have fun with Moon. Her tits are way bigger than mine anyway.”, She snapped, Hawk looked pained. “Crysta.”  
“No.. Leave. Don’t ever speak to me again Hawk.”  
Hawk nodded and left to go see Miguel.  
Crysta watched till he left and walked to the edge of the beach and cried. She was sat on wet sand, the smell of the lake filling her snotty nose.  
Demetri tapped her shoulder.  
“You ok? I saw you and Eli fighting.”  
Crysta looked up at Dem.  
“Eli’s gone. Eli’s gone Dem. He’s gone..”  
Demetri rubbed her shoulders. “It’s ok.. It’s ok. I miss you. Wanna come round and watch Star Wars? Unless it to nerdy or?”  
Crysta chuckled, “Tomorrow. I have to go home it’s mother daughter night.”  
Dem hummed, “Good. I’m glad you and your mum are actually getting on.”  
Crysta looked at her reflection in the water. Hating the girl she saw. Hating the dyed hair. Hating the tattoo. Hating her chubby face, hating her fat stomach, hating her flat chest, hating her ugly face (None Of you are ugly. All of my readers are beautiful and amazing!❤️ It’s just her thoughts.)   
All because of Cobra Kai. All because of some stupid karate dojo.   
“I’m leaving cobra Kai.”  
Dem stared at her mouth open.  
“What? But you love it-“  
“I’m trying.. But I’m behind. I’m the worst in the class. Karate isn’t my thing. I’m leaving. Fuck everything. I’ll see you for a Star Wars marathon. I’m tired of being this fake person. I fucking hate myself.. I hate everyone and... I hate Moon. I hate Hawk... Aisha, you, and Miguel are ok.”  
“Hawk? Eli?!”  
“No. Hawk. The person he’s become. I hate Hawk. And I love Eli. And.. Hawk likes moon.”  
“Eli loved you.”  
Crysta looked at Dem.  
Her chest feeling heavy.  
“And I’ll Never see him or Hawk again.”  
“What?”  
“I told him to leave me alone. I only want Eli back. I..”, she rubbed tears away, she felt stupid.   
Dem nodded to every word.   
“I want my best friend back to. I want both of you back. You’re still the same really. But Eli’s changed.” He looked over to the camp where Aisha was front wedgying Yasmine.  
Crysta looked to Hawk and Moon and felt her snap a little.   
“I’m going home. Call a cab?”  
“I’ll call my mum. She’ll drop you home.”  
Crysta hummed. Her and Dem walked up the sandy hill. She looked back to Hawk and almost broke down again.

She sobbed softly. Her tears dripping into the sink. She trailed the blade over her white scars on her left arm. The pain stinging but worth it. Feeling her body relax. Her mind at ease. She sighed softly. Watching and feeling the blood drip. She washed the blade and put it back in the cabinet. She looked at her arm and let it drip for a few more minutes, her mind racing with everything that happened. She was leaving Cobra Kai.  
She had told Hawk she had loved him and he rejected her. Moons dating him. Everyone in Cobra Kai’s going to hate her now. She wrapped her arm up.   
Eli was gone. Hawk took his place. Cocky Hawk. Asshole Hawk. Hawk who liked Moon.  
She sobbed.   
Eli was gone. It made her heart ache. Eli was gone. Her Eli. The one who burnt cookies when he made them. The one who smiled so sweetly. The one who watched romcoms.   
Was gone.  
And it was all her fault.  
She climbed into bed. And didn’t set her alarm. 

For the next few weeks she hanged out with Demetri, hiding her cuts Ofcourse. She didn’t sit with them at lunch anymore. She sat by herself at the corner. Hating every goddam person who would speak to her.  
The tournament was a week away. Crysta has told Johnny she was leaving. He accepted but told her she had potential. She sighed. She hated herself more and more. She skipped school some days and hanged out at home, curled up in bed and sleeping. She felt like the world was against her. She felt like someone was sitting in her chest constantly. She felt tired. And her arm was becoming itchy.  
When she did make it to school, the day before the tournament no one looked at her. She felt comfortable back to being invisible. Demetri would still pop in. He was less annoying, he would cheer her up a little.   
At the all valley, Crysta slept at home, hating herself for leaving cobra Kai. Hating herself for everything. Hating herself for not sharing sorry to Hawk.   
She heard they had won. Want surprising. What was was when Aisha invited her out.  
“How’s you? I know you left an all but wann hang out? We miss you xx”  
“What for?”  
“The celebration. Come on. It’ll be fun.”  
Crysta groaned, but.. “Ok. I’ll meet you where?”  
“Mexican restaurant. I’ll call you.”  
Crysta slipped on some shoes, not even caring that she was wearing sweatpants, and a messy bun. And she made her way to the restaurant. Aisha waved her over. She awkwardly sat down, next to her. Hawk and Moon across from her. Dem sat back down and handed her a coke.  
She sipped at it, and relaxed, realising how thirsty she was. She probably looked a mess. She felt like one that’s for sure.  
“So.. Who won the tournament?”


	9. Just an inconvenience

“We did.”  
Crysta looked up at Hawk timidly. Only to see his look of nonchalance in return.  
“Miguel beat that Myagi-Do crap.”, He said and Crysta looked back down to her drink.  
Aisha looked between the two. Dem shrugged.  
She could feel the awkwardness, she didn’t like it. Crysta swirled the straw. Not wanting to look up and see Moons stupid face. “You should come back to Cobra Kai.”, Hawk said, and Crysta looked up at him now. Feeling horrible and guilty. She glanced at the others and moon. This wasn’t the time for a heart felt apology. “I’m not. I wasn’t even good at it anyway Eli.” She could predict him saying it’s hawk. “What ever. But that she just it isn’t it? Hawks not the boy I grew up with. Hawks not the boy who-“, Her voice broke and she sighed. She was ruining there celebration. She was being stupid. She was annoying and should leave. She downed her drink and stood up to leave.  
“I knew I never should’ve come here.”, She scoffed, and walked out of the shop, hearing her mates protest and feeling her lungs become heavy.  
Why’d she leave the house? Aisha hates her she just wanted to embarrass her.. Everyone’s hates her.. She’s worth nothing. She nothing to anyone. She shoved her hands in her pockets. Walking back to her flat.  
She cracked open the door to see her mother asleep on the sofa, drinks scattered around her. Crysta had guessed her mother was relapsing. She scoffed and walked straight to the bathroom. Doing the one thing she was good at.

Dem and her hanged out more. After Cobra Kai had performed at Valley fest Hawk had been mean to Demetri.  
He suggested they check out Myagi do.  
“What?!”, She snapped into the phone.  
Demetri shrugged but realised she couldn’t see him.   
“I’m sick of people being mean to me. I just wanna do karate and not get my face smashed in. By some asshole sensei.” Crysta sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll check it out with you. I know my stuff. But I’m telling you. It looks dead.”

Demetri and Crysta walked in on something. They stood awkwardly.  
Daniel finally turned and Crysta spotted Samantha. “You didn’t say that bitch was here.”  
Demetri opened and closed his mouth.  
“Uhh... I didn’t know you had beef.”  
Crysta glared at her.  
Daniel smiled to them. Ignoring the tension.  
“Hello. I’m Daniel. Welcome to Myagi-Do karate.”  
“Your that guy of the car commercials.”  
He smiled to Crysta.  
“Yep. Daniel Larusso nice to meet you.”  
She nodded to him.  
“Like wise. I’m Crysta, that’s Demetri.”  
Samantha stormed forward.  
“Your a cobra Kai. She’s on there side dad.” Crysta crosses her arms and hissed as she did so with pain. It went unnoticed by all but Samantha.  
“I left. I didn’t belong there. I’m sorry if I’ve dishonoured your dojo. I’ll leave.”  
Daniel shook his head, chuckling.  
“No. It’s good that you left. They hipnotise your minds. Did they make you dye your hair aswell?”  
Crysta looked to her hair.  
“No.”  
“She did it so she could get in her boyfriend Hawks good books.”  
She glared at Samantha.  
“Sam. Don’t be mean. That’s not what karate is about, and I will not tolerate it in my dojo. Show Demetri how to paint the fence whilst I talk with this one.”  
Samantha’s lips pulled in a thin line, she looked like she wanted to speak but Daniel glared at her. She nodded and handed Demetri a paint brush.  
“I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble Sensei.”  
He smiled and held her shoulders.  
“Call me Daniel. You haven’t caused any trouble. Ok? It’s good you’ve come here. So I can show you what real Karate is like alright?”  
She nodded. “Ok sensei.” “Ok. Right. Grab a paint brush then. And call me Mr Larusso.”/p>

Crysta could feel there glared on her as they all sat in the mall.  
“You just joined to spy on us.”, Samantha said and Crysta glared at her.  
“No. I joined because I like karate. I’m not welcome at Cobra Kai anymore. And I don’t want to be. Just.. Fuck of!”, She snapped at Sam.  
Sam blinked.  
“You really wanna go?”  
Crysta looked to Demetri who was looking between them.  
“Guys. We’re on the same side now.”  
Robby nodded.  
“Crystal. Calm down. Sam quit being mean to her. She’s on our side now. We have four experienced fighters now.”, he said his green emeralds looking st her blue eyes. His long hair making Crysta wonder how one couldn’t get such a hair cut. She then wondered how Hawk would look with his hair down.. She sighed at her thoughts. Samantha nodded.  
“Sorry.”  
Crysta looked over at her.  
“Same.” Crysta and Demetri walked to the comic book store. Demetri was jumping up and down. “It’s the latest copy of it Crystal. Want anything? My treat?” Crysta itched her arm a little. Hating how Shen was the only one who wore long sleeves at Myagi-do during the summer aswell. “Are you sure your not hot in that?” Crysta shook her head, “We’re in a literal mall Dem.” He nodded and they both entered the store. Crysta was doing better than Dem was. But she had been training beforehand. Daniel was defensive and he was a good teacher. Although his stupid breathing exercises she was slowly getting used to. Demetri passed her a drink and she downed it whispy he looked over the comics. She almost chocked as she saw hawk and two minions behind him. “Figured you be here. You damn nerds.”, Hawk snapped and Crysta put the cap on. “Eli. What’s wrong?” “Your boyfriend here put a yelp review on yelp. About our dojo. Giving it bad credit. I’m telling him to take it of.” Crysta glanced to Dem. “You put a yelp review up?” He nodded. “I’m not taking it down. It would ruin my yelp elite status.” “Take it down, or we take you down.” Demetri gave him a look. “You’d actually hurt us?” Hawks face faltered for a few seconds before he growled and pushed Dem over. “Take it down Demetri!” Crysta snarled ho at him. “You.. You bully!”, she helped Dem up. Hawk looked down for a second then back up to her. “You left us for Myagi do. Cobra Kai for life. Your a traitor.” Crysta shook her head. “I wasn’t welcome at Cobra Kai. Not after what happened between us.” Hawk faltered again, Eli poking through the act. Crysta gave him the biggest smile she could muster, it was small. “Demetri. Let’s go.” “No. I don’t want you standing up for me. I’ve been training I’m ready.” Crysta tugged st his skinny twig like arm. “Your not. I’m sorry. We need to go.” Demetri nodded and they both turned around to see three more people. “Your not leaving until you take it down.” Demetri and Crysta met each other’s gaze. She threw a book stand over and they ran back to the canteen. Demetri and her looked around for Samantha and Robby. “Great they left!” “Never should have liked her. That bitch.” Hawk and the other cobras all surrounded the tables. Crysta stood infront of Demetri. “Calm down please. We don’t need to fight.” Hawk looked at her and scoffed. “I’m not trying to fight you. Just let me give Dem a message.” “No!”, she shoved him away. “Where’d my Eli go? Why are you attacking him over a fucking yelp review?!” He faltered for longer this time, his blue icy eyes melting into water but a few other cobra shouted, “Beat her up! Then Demetri defenceless!” He cracked his knuckles. “Move Crysta. I don’t want to hit you.” She smiled. “Try me. You won’t land a single blow!” He did as she asked and went for a punch. As if on target Samantha and Robby jumped in and started beating up the cobras. Crysta looked at Hawk. And she swept him. And he snarled, sweeping her. She fell to the floor and he pinned her down. “This is familiar.” She snarled. “Get of!” He grinned, “Defenceless are we?”, He said, his voice sounding sky and cunning. She hated his degrading voice. Another small part of her wanted him to kiss her. She shook her thoughts of. He was dating Moon. He never loved her. “No!” “Only around me?” She thrashed about and he pinned her more. She screeched in pain. Feeling her scabs open up. “Eli Stop! Please! This is stupid! Please it hurts.” His eyes flashed as he let go of her arms, her left arm bleeding. She held it and glared at him. Tears spilling. Hawk had hurt her. How could he? Hawk stared at her as he stood up, visibly shaking. Robby and Samantha stood by her kneeling figure now. “Piss of.”, Robby snapped his face twisted in anger. Eli seeped out and he looked at her confused and concerned. “Crysta I.. I’m sorry.” She couldn’t look at him. “Go away.. Please..” Demetri glared at him as he left. Crysta held her arm and held it behind her back. It was stupid. She felt tears seep out. It wasn’t the pain. It was the fact he had hurt her.. She stood up. Sam and Robby saw it anyway. “Did he do that?”, Robby asked. Samantha stared at him. “No. She used to self harm. Or.. Has.” Robbys face twisted. “Oh shit.. Sorry.” Crysta stared ar her shoes, wondering why Hawk had stopped. “Can I go home? Please?” Samantha shook her head suddenly her persona of bitch pulled of. “No. We’re going back to my house. Right now.” Crysta sighed. She was just an inconvenience. “We don’t have to.” Samantha met her with a smile. “Please. We need to tell my dad what happened anyway.”


	10. Reflection

Hawk checked his phone.   
Moon told him to meet outside the dojo immediately.  
He shoved his phone in his pocket scoffing.  
He could care less.  
He couldn’t get her face out of his head.  
Crysta. His old friend. His old crush. He thought she’d be his first everything. He thought wrong. She left cobra Kai.   
He knew it was his fault.   
But she was being all emotional and drunk.  
She was just jealous. She didn’t really love him.  
No one loved Eli.  
Everyone loves Hawk.  
He was wrong. He knows now.  
He can see her broken down spirit. He can see the way she holds her sleeves down.  
If she was in Cobra Kai, he would’ve called her out ok it.  
But she was a traitor.  
Keep telling yourself that Eli.  
She wasn’t a traitor you where. You betrayed her. You hurt her.  
You broke her heart and stomped on the pieces.  
He ran a hand through his Mohawk.  
Hawk.  
He should be called snake.  
He sure felt like one.  
He thought back to the mall.  
Her screaming his name.  
Her face of hatred as she stared at him.  
A face that made him instantly upset.   
Why should he be upset?  
He was the one who hurt her!  
He didn’t want to.  
He didn’t want to fight her or Dem.  
He just wanted him to take that stupid yelp review of.  
And Crysta was right.  
He had broken up there lifelong friendships over a fucking yelp review.

He sulked as he walked home, his knuckles bruised up.   
Moon had dumped him.  
He deserved worse.  
He didn’t even feel affected by it.  
His mind going back to the blood on her arm. His mind thinking about her doing it. Knowing she cried. Knowing the sink stained red.  
He almost punched a wall out of rage.  
At himself mostly.  
He cracked open the front door and walked past his mother. He washed out his gel, and changed into some pjs. He slumped on his bed. Knowing he should get up, knowing this place, this room was his and Crystas. It felt empty without either of them.  
The walls bare. His jumpers and other nerdy stuff thrown out. Even if the bits of paint that was chipped out of rage, even if there was left over blue tac, the walls looked plain and boring. He idly wondered how Crysta did it.  
How she would Jake herself.  
It didn’t make sense.  
Well.  
It did.  
She was broken.  
He did it.  
He broke her.  
He could never fix it.  
It was his fault because he didn’t want to admit his feelings for her.  
Didn’t want to tell her. He could’ve. At any time.  
After the thing with her mum he stayed away, she needed space. Right?  
No.  
He knows that now.  
He should’ve stayed with her, gone round her flat and helped them both.  
He was scared. Scared of these feelings.  
With moon it was nothing but a lust. A desire. She made him get a rush, she was the most popular girl in school. And she was dating him. Was.  
He knew he should be thinking about her but all he can think about is both of his friends.  
He doesn’t even deserve to call them friends anymore.  
Demetri. He knew him before Crysta. Binary brothers.  
Hawk knew his mother had planned his life out. Good school.  
And marrying Crysta.  
He chucked a weight at the wall.  
Hating his stupid thoughts.  
She was Myagi-do.  
She was a traitor.  
She left him.  
No.  
He left her.  
She hated him.  
She hated Moon.  
She hated every Cobra.  
She probably would date that punk Robby.  
With his short bob and cool accent.  
Hawk would love to punch him in the face if he did.  
He sighed.  
He shouldn’t be feeling jealousy.  
Moon just dumped him.  
But Moon would never be Crysta.   
Moon loved Hawk.  
Moon loved his Mohawk, his muscles.   
Nothing else.  
Crysta loved him before then.  
And she sure as hell doesn’t now.  
Not after he hurt her.  
He stood up and laced his room.  
He hated this.  
He felt 10 emotions at once.  
Guilt.  
Jealousy.  
Envy.  
Shame.  
He hated this.  
His gaze stopped as his phone dinged.  
He grabbed it.  
He hoped it was Moon.  
Saying they where back together. Hoping he could take his mind of Crysta.  
No.  
It was Crysta.  
He stared at it quizzically.  
It was a text.  
He clicked on it.  
He read it.  
He dropped his phone.  
He could feel his limbs shaking.  
He grabbed a top and jacket, slipping them on, his phone.  
“Eli? Where are you going out so late?”, He heard his mum say as she stood infront of the door.  
He hoped he didn’t look panicked.  
“It’s Crysta. She needs me.”  
Didn’t matter the panic leaked into his tone, he felt sweaty, he felt nervous. Crysta needed him.  
“Oh? Sure. Make sure she’s ok.”  
He kissed his mums cheek and dashed across the street. He ran up the flight of stairs to the fifth floor where her apartment was.  
He dashed around a corner.   
Crysta looked a mess.  
She was on the other side of the fence. Tears streaming down her face. A slap mark across her face. He shoved Hawk away and let Eli escape.  
“C-Crysta..”  
She looked slowly. Her eyes widening as she saw him.  
“W-What.. Are you? Doing here?”, She said confused and he mustered a smile, his heart doing flips. “I’m here to help.. Let’s get you over this way.”, He said, and walked slowly over.  
She was frozen. She shook her head at him. He looked below at the ground and shivered.   
He had to.  
For Crysta.  
He had to make it up to her.  
He climbed over the fencing so he was next to her.  
“What are you doing?!”  
He gave her a stern look.  
“You jump I jump.”  
She blinked, that line sounded familiar.  
“You idiot! Go away!”  
He shook his head. The wind blowing her black dyed her all over her face. She was dressed in the same clothes from earlier. The blood stains brown on her left sleeve. Her brown eyes looked dead.  
“No.”, He grabbed her hand, “I’m not.”  
She blinked away tears, her lips trembling. Her mind catching up to where she was.  
“Eli.. Please.. Go..”  
He brought her closer and they both watched the stars. 

She sniffled on the couch she had grown to known. Bella looking between them.  
She felt strange.  
Just 5 hours ago he had hurt her and Demetri. Now he had raced over and risked his life for her.  
“So.. She’s.. Staying the night?”  
Eli nodded, his hair dry but not in a Mohawk.  
“Yes.”  
Crysta held the cup of warm tea. Blowing at it. She was trembling all over. Her mind racing through the events of what happened tonight.

She arrived home from the Lasrussos.  
She entered her home and looked for her mum.  
Her mother was sat on the sofa drinking.  
“Mum?”, She asked as she wondered over.  
Her mother’s words where slurred, her eyes looking dilated.  
“Your on drugs.”  
Her mother shrugged.  
“Just a bit of...”  
Crysta shook her head.  
“Mum. I’m calling the hospital.”  
She walked over to the phone and felt a fat hand on her wrist.  
She turned to see Barry.  
She hissed.  
“You.. Fat bastard! I thought you where in jail?”  
He shrugged.  
“Never went. Your mum never pressed charges.”  
“Yeah. Because your her drug dealer.”  
He smiled, “Yep. Now. What the hell are you doing here?”  
“It’s my home.”  
He grinned.  
“No. It’s my home. Your mother agreed to marry me.”  
“Mum!”  
Her mother made a groan in return.  
“How could you?!”, She snapped, feeling tears in her eyes. She could nearly last a day with him.  
But..   
She looked up at him.  
“Get out. My mother’s trying to sort her shit out and you not being here helps that. So politely fuck of.”  
His grin fell.  
“Did she not teach you anything? I’m your father in law. You do not raise your voice at me.”  
She reached for the door knob, hoping to escape. He grabbed her throat and smashed her against a wall. She knees him and he squeezed it hard.  
She gagged, “Let go!”, She squeaked in a quiet voice, she could feel her face going blue. He let go a little.  
He raked his hand through her shirt, feeling up her underage body. She whimpered. Feeling her body freeze up, her heart stopping and starting in fear.   
“You seem those videos? Step father. Step daughter?”  
She hissed and kicked him in the knees.   
“Get of!”, She snarled as he let go. She stared at him, fear filling her veins.  
He slapped her and she saw stars. She held her face, her head telling her to run.   
“Stupid. You’ll learn to respect me. You’ll learn to kneel for me.”  
She held in her sobs and grabbed her bag.  
“Not if I’m not here!”  
She fumbled for her phone.  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Where to Princess?”  
She shrugged, “Anywhere away from you. I’ll come for Mum tomorrow.”  
“Your mum doesn’t want you, Your her worst mistake.”  
She blinked, “What?”  
Barry grinned, “Your mum hated you. She told me. She hated you so much. She wouldn’t even care if you where to die. So listen. Let me take some of the pain away-“, He said as he moved closer his hands fumbling at her belt buckle. She stomped on his foot hard and hopefully broke some of his toes.   
She sobbed and left closing the door behind her.  
She made her way down the flight of stairs.   
She sat on the steps and texted Demetri. She done up her belt and felt horrible. She felt sick. She felt gross.  
She sobbed.  
Maybe he was right..  
She felt the slap mark.   
Maybe she was a mistake..  
She sighed and walked up the steps.  
Demetri didn’t care about her.  
No body does.  
Eli’s gone forever.  
Her own mother hates her..  
She was better of disappearing...

The rest was a void. She trembled. Looking at the vibrations in the tea. The tea was a pale colour, to much milk. She felt Eli’s hand on her back. His hair was wet, like he’d just gotten out of the shower.  
She dropped the cup, flinching away. Trying not to remember what Barry had done.  
She looked down at the broken cup as the tea spilled onto the floor.  
“I’m sorry. I.. Shit.. I’m so sorry. I should go. I should just...”  
Bella shushed her.  
“Nonsense. Everything ok now. Tell us what happened.. Why are you upset honey?”  
She sighed and wrapped herself up in a warm pink blanket Eli passed her.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
Bella sighed her dark blonde hair up in pink hair curlers. Crysta guessed it was her fluffy blanket. She was wearing a dressing gown.  
It made Crysta wonder how long she was out of it for.  
“Crysta.. It does matter. Is it your mum? Is she relapsing?”  
Crysta shook her head, and covered the blanket over her.  
“Just leave me alone..”  
Eli shook his head and looked up to his mum. Signalling to go to the kitchen. She did and he followed, Keeping an eye on Crysta.  
“Mum.. She messaged me. Um.. Here.”  
He showed his mum the message. She gasped.  
“She was running away? Barry’s back? He’s marrying her mum?”  
Eli nodded.  
He almost wished he didn’t have this information. It didn’t belong to him. And he couldn’t mention it to the cobras because they’d ask him to use it against her, or her problems would become public.   
He decided this was between the three of them.  
His mum grabbed her car keys.  
“I’m going over there. Honey!”  
His dad ran out.  
“What is it?”  
“We need to go over to Crystas. Her mother’s with Barry. Somethings happened. I need you to help me get her mother.”  
His dad nodded and they exited the house. Crysta stayed where she was, a crying mess.  
“Hey.”  
He sat down and wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her curled figure up brought her to his chest. She was that small her curled up figure could sit on him.  
She sniffled.  
“I was going to do it. I..”  
He carressed her hair through the pink blanket.  
“It’s ok. I’m sorry for earlier. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I.. I can’t take it back Crysta. I’ve been thinking about you for hours. I.. Hated myself because I had hurt the one thing I care more about then the whole of Cobra Kai, the whole world apparently.”  
Crysta looked up at him, her eyes and nose being the only visible thing out the maze of blanket. Eli blushed, she looked rather adorable.   
“R-Really?”  
“And everything before. Crysta. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
She nodded and rested back in his chest.  
His stomach was doing flips. He never got this nervous around Moon.  
“Listen?”, He started and he grabbed her face.  
“I.. I did want to kiss you that night.”  
She blinked.  
“Eli.”  
“I’m not lying. Why would I lie?... I miss you. I miss you so much at the dojo, at my house, every where. I’ve felt Of since the beach. I’m sorry. I never should’ve let Moon kiss me. I never should’ve thought she was a better fit. I didn’t understand. I don’t understand why. Out of all the girls I could choose. Your still the only one in my mind Crystal.”  
She blushed up at him.  
He stroked her cheek with his hand.  
“But.. Moon?”  
“She’s Nothing to me. We broke up.. I thought you needed space, and you carried on like nothing happened between us so I.. Guessed you didn’t feel the same.”  
Crysta blushed even more now, the blanket falling of her shoulders, her face creeping closer and closer.  
“Really? Because I thought you didn’t feel the same aswell.”  
He almost cried at the misunderstandings.  
Her breath was on his lips and he grabbed her face and kissed her.   
His lips with a ferocious need.   
She blinked, but fluttered her eyes shut as his hands trailed down her face.  
She was pressed down against the sofa, Eli’s body pressed up against hers.  
He bit her lip and slid his tongue in. She gasped in surprise.   
She didn’t know how to kiss.  
He did.  
His hands trailed her waist, and slid under her top.  
She pulled of, “Stop..”  
He blinked down at her, her face flushing, her lips red from him biting them. He held in a groan. Her top ruffled done her shoulder, her bra strap visible. He gulped and tried to calm himself down.  
“What’s wrong? Do you not want me to touch you? I won’t sorry..”  
“I’m sorry. I.. Barry.. He..”  
Eli’s eyes turned icy now.  
“He did what?”  
Crysta whimpered.  
He sighed and realised raising his voice wasn’t helping, he instead picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed, kissing her cheeks, her mouth, her neck.  
“Tell me.”  
She sighed.  
“He grabbed me.. Pressed me against a wall.  
And he touched my chest... And told me my mum hated me.”  
Eli nodded, She fiddled with his hair. Distracting herself.   
“Did you get extensions?”  
He nodded and kissed her.  
“Quit distracting me. Barry was wrong. If I see him I’ll put him in his place.”  
She grinned and kissed his neck, rubbing her lips along his Adam’s apple.  
His throat trembled, as he groaned. Her hands tugging at his top.  
Oh man.  
He didn’t want to leave her arms.  
He didn’t want to wake up tomorrow and become Hawk again.   
He didn’t want this to end.  
“Crysta.”, He said as her hands trailed his abs.  
“Yeah?”  
“Should we do this? Your Myagi-Do I’m Cobra Kai.”  
She stopped and blinked up at him.  
“Eli.We’ve waited this long. We’ll Romeo and Juliet.”  
“Don’t they both die in the end?”  
“So? Just... Kiss me you idiot.”  
He grinned and grabbed her chin closing the gap between them. 

The next morning Eli woke up and found Crysta tangled in his arms.   
He yourned. Then remembered it was school. He check the clock. It was 10:39 his mum must’ve let them skip.  
He found his top and slung it back on, exiting his room. He saw Crysta mum on the sofa. Asleep.  
His mum on the phone. He waved and grabbed a price of bread putting it into the toaster.  
His mum said goodbye and smirked at him.  
“So you finally got over yourself and kissed her? What about Moon?”  
He cursed.  
“Shit. We broke up yesterday.. How could I have forgotten? Wait. Why do I care? Pfft. Mum, pass me the butter.”  
“So your not playing her right?”  
“Mum.”  
Bella gave her son a look.  
“Well I’m glad. Moon wasn’t a match in the long run honey.”  
He shrugged and covered his toast in butter, he cut it in half.  
“Yea. What happened? I was Uh..”  
“Yeah. You better have used protection.”  
Eli blushed, “Mum! We didn’t! I’m still a.. Just tell me.”  
Bella sighed.  
“Your father called the cops, for the drug use, and Barry is in jail. Crystas mother is ok. She’s asleep. The drugs wore of after she got back here. Barry is spending a long time in jail. Oh and we still need a statement of Crysta.”  
Eli nodded and walked back into his room. Crysta blinked.  
“Morning. Glad this wasn’t a dream.”  
Eli grinned and handed her the half toast. He ate the other.  
“Listen. About us. We’re going to do this in secret.”  
“Ok. But one condition.. Please don’t hurt Demetri. I’ll make sure he takes that yelp review down.”  
Eli nodded.  
“If he attacks me first..?”  
“Then sure. But Dems not like that.”  
He hummed.  
“Get him to take it down ok?”  
“Ok. But you’ve gotta give me a reward.”  
He licked his lips, passing his scar.  
“Oh yeh? Later. Just wait...How did it feel?”  
“What?”  
“My scar.”  
Crysta blinked, “Like any pair of lips? Normal. I felt nothing.”  
He smiled nervously.  
“So. It’s official. We’re dating in secret.”  
Crysta nodded.  
“I guess so. Because isn’t there a new sensei?”  
“Yeah.. I don’t think you’d be allowed in Cobra Kai. A lot of us are enemies with Myagi-Do. Our senseis hate each other.”, He grinned at her.   
Crysta nodded.  
“Ok. Well... Do you still play video games?”  
Eli shrugged.  
“Are they nerdy?”  
“Eli..”  
He exhaled. And snuggled next to her.  
“Fine... One round of COD. I’m going to woop your ass Crystal.”  
She grinned.  
“Oh your on!”  
“If I win, you shave the other half of your hair of.”  
“Okay deal. But if I win you have to watch all the Star Wars with me.”  
He groaned.  
“That’s nerdy..”  
“Yeah well I’m gonna look stupid if I shave my hair of.”  
Eli grinned, “Let’s start then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk won COD   
> Also hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Yeah. I get that.

Crysta rubbed her newly shaved head.  
"I hate you so much.", she growled at Eli.  
He ran his hands over the stubble a grin appearing.  
"Really because you seemed to like me a lot last night."  
She flushed and stood up, her hair all over the kitchen floor, she grabbed a dustpan and scooped it up, dumping it into the bin.  
"You win."  
She rubbed her arms nervously watching her mother awaken.  
They catch eyes and Crystas mother meets hers with a soft expression.  
Crystas heart stopped, she doesn't remember.  
She doesn't care.  
She..  
She walked into Elis room and closed the door, backing against the wall.  
Eli walked in and shushed her, trying to calm her down.  
It was like a switch had been turned on. Her emotions flickering, she couldn't make sense of them, she felt angry, blistering anger that made her want to lash out. She felt upset, she felt anxious.  
Her mother didn't remember.  
She sighed and her anger leaked out.  
"My bag.."  
Eli nodded, handing her the bag he had grabbed.  
She took out her phone, calling Demetri.  
"Why are you calling him?"  
"To tell him I'm not going to practise today."  
Eli nodded still staying his distance her emotions changed so much at the start of it was her mother. The catalyst for her pain.   
Strike first, strike hard, no mercy.  
She needed to go.  
He walked out and walked up the the woman who looked confused.  
"Eli-"  
"Hawk. Listen. Get some help. Go to rehab.. Just piss of. You've caused her to much hurt. As her boyfriend I care for her well being, you doing this, isn't helping shit."  
Her mother stumbled for word before nodding.  
"I agree. I don't even know her anymore.. Your right.. hawk. i..", She cried, "Need some help. I'm messed up. I've messed her up. Promise me.. look out for her?"  
"Yes. Wait. where are you going?", he asked confused on the matter.  
"Home. to her grandparents."  
"They live halfway across the country."  
Her mother nodded.  
"I'm leaving her in your parents care. Its been discussed. And we acknowledge your relationship so she's only staying with you, not like a sister.."  
Eli nodded, inhaling her words.  
"Ok. I'm going to practise. Could you tell her?"  
Her mother nodded and he smiled, grabbed his gi and left.

He arrived back home later to Crysta watching Tv, she was wearing a long sleeve top and shorts. He hadn't been informed Johnny had left for personal things so when he arrived he admitted to being late. Kreese got him to fight two people at the same time, then he told them to finish him. Eli couldn't understand what was going on, Miguel and Tori explained.  
He probably looked like a mess.  
He deserved it aswell, he shouldn't be late. But it wasn't his fault he lost time with Crysta.  
"Sup. I'm going to hang with the guys. Mum'll keep you company. I'll be back later ok?"  
She nodded, "Sure. Don't be to long I have to win so you can shave your head!"

The next day she made her way to Myagi-do.  
More people had joined.  
Wait they where cobra kais?  
"Dem. Why are cobras here?"  
Dem looked to Chris and the boy with glasses.  
"They left. Anyway. where you been?"  
She looked at her shoes.  
"No where."  
Dem touched her shoulder and brought her in for a hug.  
"Don't do that. I hadn't heard from you in 8 hours. I even went to your house but it looked like a bomb had gone of.. Where were you?"  
She glanced to the excobras. They left.  
Crysta gulped, she had to get the words right.  
"I uh... Called Elis mum to come and help.. My mum relapsed, with not just alcohol. She let me stay in there house.", She mumbled and Dems eyes caught hers.  
"You stayed round Elis?"  
She nodded.  
He noticed a bruise on her neck.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
She looked up, "No! It wasn't him.."  
Dem looked like he had even more questions.  
"So where are you staying? I'm sure my mum would.."  
"Elis."  
Demetri blinked and then took a step back, "Crysta.. What did he do?"  
She shook her head.  
"Eli did nothing Demetri!"  
"Sure. Your redder than...........Wait........"  
He grabbed the edge of her top pulling it down a little. It revealed a hickey on her collar bone and shoulder. She could point to exactly which of his teeth where on specific spots.  
She pulled it up, her face flushing.  
"Thats a hickey.. Oh my god what have you done? What did he do? No more lies."  
'Dem.. He didn't do anything!"  
Demetri turned pale.  
"Your.. Hes used you hasn't he? And because of you past feelings you let him? ...Crystal."  
She flushed.  
"I-Its n-nothing like that."  
"It is Crystal, moon dumped him, hes lonely, why in the hell would he not? I'm sorry. But think straight. Please. He's a Cobra Kai."  
Crystal almost decked demure for even suggesting something she had already thought of.  
"I don't care!"  
Demetri groaned.  
"Just..",he grabbed her shoulders, "Just fucking think straight for once. Elis been assaulting me, myagi-do. Hes using you. He doesn't love you back Crysta."  
"No. I don't believe you! H-He... He... Said he did."  
Demetri made a pained noise.  
"Its what they do. Hes just distracting you because your one of the best fighters in Myagi-do."  
"No! Hes not!"  
Demetri spoke up but Sam stepped between them.  
"Demetri.. What are you two bickering about?"  
"Nothing Sam.. Sorry I didn't arrive yesterday."  
Sam sighed, "Shut it. Now lessons are starting."  
Crysta glared at Demetri he looked pissed.

Demetri and the rest of them arrived at moons latest party. A week later.  
He had brought some lame game but he was targeting Eli.  
He was going to protect his friend from him.  
Eli and Crysta snuck of somewhere, he cursed.  
"You guys? seen Hawk?", He asked some cobras they shrugged, he walked up to Miguel.  
"Miguel.. Seen Crysta or hawk?"  
He shook his head, Tori and him chatting, he guessed tori had lost that beer competiton, in his opinion it was a stupid game anyway.  
He served the gardens, then made his way back to the house, he walked in on many people making out accidentally.  
He cursed.  
El wasn't Eli.  
She had to realise this.  
He was using her.  
He was using her like a piece of meat.  
He couldn't let his best friend and ex friend be in that amount of toxicity.  
He creaked open a door a smidge.  
"Eli... They could find us."  
"If your quiet this time then they won't."  
"Wait.. eli.. stop!"  
That was enough for him to burst the door open.  
He blinked.  
Crysta was upset, but fully clothes so was Eli.  
He growled at him.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing that concerns you dem."  
Demetri growled.  
"It concerns me, you cant just use her as a piece of meat to get over moon."  
Eli looked at him and snarled.  
"You think.. I'm that shallow?"  
"Yes. I do. And what are you going to do about that HAwK."  
Eli looked down to a sobbing crysta, "Be the bigger man... Just leave yeah? She's ok. Or will be in a minute. I've had to deal with this for a week Demetri."  
Demetri stumbled on his words looking down at Crysta, he huffed, "This isn't over Eli."  
"Yeah. I get that."

Crysta and Eli arrived back to his house.  
Crysta embarrassed and drunk.  
"M' sorry.. Eli.. I'll make it up tp you.. M' promise..", She slurred.  
He snarled, he had lost her after she calmed down and he finds her drunk most likely Demetris doing. Whats she doing?  
She was a mess.  
He knew his parents would be mad at him for this.  
He entered and his father wa sat at the table.  
"Your late."  
Eli- No hawk chuckled.  
"How could I not be ol' pukey here got drunk. wasn't my fault."  
His father sighed.  
"I'm glad you've been looking out for her son. I can see through Hawk you know Eli."  
Hawk nodded becoming Eli again.  
"Yeah. I know dad.. Come on babe.", He said as he helped her to the bathroom, he stripped her puke covered top of and cleared his throat, her bra in his general vision. Her pink and white striped bra.  
"Sorry.", he said as he looked away from her chest.  
Crysta smiled and grabbed his hand. He almost thought she was gone press it on her chest then. She instead held it.  
"Its ok. Dem was wrong. I know you love me."  
Eli smiled and she ran a hand through his mohawk.  
"Yeah.. I do."  
She kissed him but he looked the other way.  
"Puke breath.."  
She giggled her brown eyes lighting up making Eli blush like mad, "I'm grabbing a shower. See you in a minute?"  
He nodded and left the room, exhaling.  
Man.  
Demetri was wrong.  
He was so wrong.


	12. School fights

Crysta somehow managed to get to school the next day. The first day of school.. Wow crazy to think a years passed and she hasn't changed a single bit.  
she made her way to class and sat down and worked. At the end of the lesson as a student was speaking someone stole the speaker.  
"Samantha LaRusso.", she could recognise that snarky voice anywhere. Tori.  
"You know what you did and now your going to pay for it.... I'm coming for you bitch!", and suddenly the mic was dropped.  
Crysta raked her mind for anything that would get Tori this mad. Nothing came to mind. But everyone was getting up and the bell rang so she followed them out ending up right by the two girls. Tori was wearing a camouflage jacket, with a red vest underneath, blue jeans and her hair parted in braids on one side of her head. Samantha was wearing a red jacket with blue jeans. "I saw what you did at the party. You kissed Miguel."  
Crysta met Elis gaze and he gave her a small smile, before looking back at the pair infront of them. Sam and Tori where walking in circles.

Aisha was to her right, Eli and Samantha facing her. Robby was standing next to her. His face looking at her in utter defeat.  
“I...”, Samantha started to say, her expression one of anxiety. It wasn’t a lie...  
Then tori went for a right hook. Everyone going oohhh.  
Samantha dodged her and went to run away but Tori grabbed her back pack spinning her around before planting a kick to her stomach.  
Samantha fell backwards, she screamed in pain but Eli- No. Hawk and a few cobras caught her.  
“Get back in there!”  
They pushed her forward and she bearly had time to take a fighting stance before Tori punched again.  
She right hooked Samantha in the side of her face, going for the other side but Samantha blocked it. Both of them looking at each other’s like a snake and it’s prey.  
Tori went to kick her, which she blocked and then span her body to aim for Samanthas head to which she leaned backwards. Tori brought her foot down and in a second she used her left to go For Samanthas thigh.  
She lunged for Samanthas face and she blocked it.  
Crysta could tell Cobras where most offence and myagi-do defence. She could do offence better but defence aswell.  
She glanced over to Robby who was waiting for a moment to go in and break up the fight between the past lovers of Miguel.  
In a flash Tori grabbed Samanthas head, and knees her face. Both of them make grunts. Tori looked like a beast, her hair all over her face.  
She then span Samantha around and she walked itni the metal lockers.  
Robby looked pissed now, his lips pulled into a thin line, his eyes glaring at Tori.  
Tori lunged for Samanthas face with her elbow and Samantha leaned away. From Crystas angle she couldn’t see her face but Toris was angry.   
Crysta had never met the girl, but she guessed from Eli that she wasn’t a a girl to mess with. Or to kiss her boyfriend.   
Why didn’t Samantha do that?????  
Doesn’t she like boy wonder next to her?!  
Tori lunged for her and held her in a head lock.  
She began punching her gut.  
Crysta watched wanting to help her new friend, Robby was watching them to.  
He ran and grabbed Toris left arm, pulling her away from Samantha.  
“You ok?”, He asked her before Tori grabbed his shoulders, he pushed her into the lockers.  
“Stop.”  
As if things couldn’t get worse Crysta looked to see Miguel hand swooped in.  
“Let her go.”  
Some cobra went for Robby, who’s hand was on Toris shoulder holding her there.  
He kicked the cobra in the stomach sending him flying backwards.  
“Settle down I’m sure we can figure this out—“  
Crysta watched as Miguel tackles him down.  
She turned to see Demetri and Chris behind her.  
“We gotta do something.”, She said to them, her inner cobra reeling out.  
Enough was enough.  
Demetri patted her shoulder.  
“Yeah. I’ll go get a teacher. Stay safe.”  
She stared at him confused as he scamrbked through the crowds.  
At least he was safe from them. Not that he wasn’t a bad fighter. He just isn’t experienced enough yet.  
She turned her attention back to the fight where Miguel hooked Robby to the face.  
She then looked up to see, four cobras, and Hawk starting to walk forward.  
“It is on!”, Hawk snapped, licking his lips.   
He then proceeded to push both of the small kids into the wall, flipping someone’s over, and then another person, then kicking another in the stomach and pushing him to the floor.  
He looked in his element.  
Crysta looked over at Chris.  
He looked over as some brown haired dude.  
They seemed to have beef.  
Crysta dodged someone and kicked them into a locker, her gaze looking over at Hawk.  
He was beatings people up left right and Center.   
It seemed everyone was fighting the other side.  
She felt bad for Sam but she knew it was her fight.  
Before she knew it evegone was piling into the main hall. Sam and tori leading the way.  
Crysta was grabbed and she turned to see Aisha was the person.  
“Aisha...”  
Aisha sighed.  
“You joined them. Your a traitor.”  
Then Aisha lunged for her stomach with her knee, Crysta dodged, right hooking her in the face.  
She could hear screams and grints of her friends. But she bearly noticed keeping her eyes on Aisha.  
She dodged another hit, but instead got kicked in the side.  
She grunted in pain, but clenched her fist and proceeded to super man punch Aisha to the floor.  
She glanced over the hall.  
Searching for Hawk.  
She saw him taking on four at once.  
She ran over and met up with Demetri.  
“You ok?”, She huffed at him.  
He nodded, “Your bleeding.”  
“It’s just a scratch.”  
A teacher was standing next to him.  
“You have to do something.”  
The teacher looked at all of the students fighting.  
A cobra kid elbowed a teacher with glasses and the teacher scoffed.  
“Screw this. They don’t pay me enough.”  
He then went back through the door.  
Crysta looked up to see Hawk was free.  
His gaze on her.  
Then Demetri.  
Demetri grabbed Crystas arm.  
“I’m not letting him hurt you.”, They then ran for cover.  
Crysta almost scoffed at him.   
“He wouldn’t hurt me Demetri.”, she huffed as he led her to the computer rooms.  
“You don’t know that Crysta. Your saw him out there didn’t you? He’s tricking you. He’s not Eli anymore.”, He said as they knelt down behind a door, Demetri peaking out.  
“Dem... He won’t hurt you.”  
Demetri have her a look.  
“Uh huh..”  
She scoffed and looked as hawk entered the lab.  
His face was bruised.  
His blue eyes icy, his voice almost screechy.  
“Demetri. Where have you took her huh?”  
Demetri gulped.  
“See?”  
They both looked up at Hawk in the door way.  
“Boo.”  
Demetri ran for the hills. Shouting shit.  
Crysta grabbed Hawks arm.  
“Don’t hurt him.”  
He blinked.  
“Ok. Just wanna scare him a little so he’ll leave us alone ok?”  
Crysta but her lip.  
“Ok. But... Nothing fatal.”  
Hawk nodded and ran for Demetri.  
Crysta ran behind him.

They eventually arrived near a trophy case.  
Demetri looked at Hawk then Crysta.  
Crysta could tell Hawk wasn’t trying that much. He didn’t go for the face at all.  
“Leave us alone Demetri.”, He snapped at him.  
Demetri caught his foot and and pushed it down.  
“I won’t ever let you hurt her!”  
Hawk smiled.  
“Oh yeah. Well guess what we did last night?”  
Demetri snarled and caught him in a arm lock.  
“You monster.”, He snarled before spinning him out ignore his arms and kicking him into the case.  
Crysta flinched as the glass smashed.  
Demetri grinned down a him.  
“Sorry Eli..”  
Crysta ran up to him.  
“Demetri! He wasn’t even going hard on you!”  
Demetri looked a bit pained but he grinned.  
“He’ll leave you alone now Crysta. Your my best mate. It’s kinda my job to protect you both. Him from himself. And your from him.”  
Crysta scoffed.  
“Just... Go Dem.”  
He nodded and walked back to the main hall.  
Crysta leaned down and helped Hawk up.  
He had glass in his shoulder.  
“Eli I-“  
He gave her a pained look.  
“Save it. We’ll discuss this later.”  
“I didn’t know he would throw you into a glass case.”  
Hawk shook his head.  
“I know. I know. Sorry.”, He grabbed her hand for a moment and squeezed it.  
“Let’s head back.”

Crysta and him watched in horror as they saw Miguel’s red shirt drop down.  
Crysta looked to Hawk.  
He looked at Miguel, watching it until they heard a slam and he collapsed into the stairs.  
Crysta ran for him, feeling his face, his pulse.  
Sobbing.  
Hawk stood close by, looking down at him.  
Both of them wondering how Miguel of all people could’ve gotten this hurt...  
He was just lying there.  
He wasn’t moving..

She sat next to him as he got some of the glass removed from his shoulder.  
Hawks eyes looked down. His blue not matching the dark mood surrounding them.  
Miguel has 24 hours to say whether he lived or died.  
“Eli... Oh my... Miguel...”, She chocked on her words, finding comfort in his warm hand.  
He tugged his away from her.  
“Robby Keene did this. Myagi do did this. You and Demetri did this.”  
She looked over at him.  
Her tears falling like snow.  
“W-What?”  
Hawk snarled and strolled the room.  
“Miguel showed mercy. This is Johnnys fault aswell as yours.”  
Crysta stood up now.  
“How is this my fault?!”, She raised her voice.  
She knew Hawk was only upset because of what happened to Miguel.  
She exhaled.  
“Listen? Let’s just leave the hospital and get home. We can have your favourite and-“  
He stared at her.  
His eyes dark.  
Like suddenly he was Hawk again.  
“No.”, he spat, his hands shaking at his side.  
“We can’t stay together Crysta. Miguel’s condition means war between our dojo’s. It would never work and we’ll end up hurting each other more. And I won’t tell them personal shit. But. I’m breaking us up to save us the hurt.”  
Crysta felt like her heart had broken.  
“W-What?”  
Hawk met her gaze.  
Hers wishful, her hands shaking at her sides.  
Miguel was hurt.  
He was dying.  
And now he’s dumping her?....  
She sobbed.  
He turned his gaze away.  
“Get out. Go home-“  
“No.”, She snapped.  
He looked at her and she stood up higher, even though she’s felt as fragile as a feather.  
“I’m going to stay at Dems tonight.”  
He looked hurt but he replaced it with a curled lip.  
“All you Myagi Dos are the same.”  
She snarled and picked up her phone.  
“Bella? Yeah.. I’m staying round Dems tonight. Y-Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hawk knew it was the right desision.  
He did it to save her the hurt. Kreese would have made him reveal her secrets and he could never do that.  
It’s better to let the old man think he never knew her.  
They’re on enemy dojo’s now.  
It would never work.  
He sat on the hospital bed.  
It was never going to work after this.  
He knew he needed her comfort. Her hugs her kisses. Especially tonight. He sighed.  
Trailing his gaze to his phone on his desk top. His phone had a notification.  
“Dojo’s open.”  
It was ass face.  
Hawk grabbed his phone. Grinning. Even if he felt like he had just stompted on her heart yet again.  
“Meet you there in 20 min.”


End file.
